The magic within you
by thewitchinyourwardrobe
Summary: Vampires, witches, werewolves...you thought they didn't exist, oh you are so wrong, sent into exile Naruto faces strange creatures...with strange consequences, the Blood Lord is planing something...Sasunaru!, first part of LOVE IN COLD BLOOD trilogy
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto sadly doesn't belong to me…if it did…well you'd know for sure!**

**This was a random thought and it is yet another prologue joy…**

**Prologue **

**+-The magic within you-+**

"Are you saying you are not kin to witches?" boomed the gruff voice of the judge,

Naruto quivered with fear, what would they do to him? Kill him, put him away in a prison…send him out into the other realm?

Naruto looked at the man, hair wispy, the colour of clouds, his face red with anger and disgust.

Naruto sighed. No he didn't come from an all human parentage, his father had been a witch…but he himself didn't show any signs of magic! Nothing!

"Child, answer my question do you or do you not have dirty blood?" he asked with a sneer on his tomato of a face.

He flinched words hurt…dirty blood, tainted veins…half-breed.

Naruto looked the judge, his own eyes glaring into cold green, summoning faith he opened his mouth

"Sir…I did come from witch blood, but I have no magic within my own blood"

The man's face turned purple and twisted with hatred.

"Very well…you have one day to sort out your possessions and will meet this court once more tomorrow for your judgement"

With that the gavial fell, along with Naruto's hope.

**-****MAGIC-**

After packing what little he had into a small suitcase he left for the court house, breathing in slow, nervous breaths he walked up stone steps, feet making a scuffing sound as they hit the floor.

His eyes looked at the foreboding door…the one that would open to his fate wether he liked it or not.

A quivering hand reached forward, pushing on the heavy wooden door, cold glares were sent his way, icy and venomous comments whispered in his direction.

He took his respective seat…the defendant's chair.

He met the judge's eyes they were ablaze with distaste for Naruto, his mouth twisted into an eerie grin.

"Child you have a choice…one of death or one of exile"

**TBC?**

**Well I don't know if this will continue…if you like it then please tell me…I might put up the first chapter than decided wether or not to continue it.**

**The Witch.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto sadly doesn't belong to me…if it did…well you'd know for sure!**

**Next chapter…**

**Chapter 1**

"_Child you have a choice…one of death or one of exile"_

**The Magic ****within You**

Naruto's heart hammered in his chest, did he hear right? Death or exile! Both were as bad as each other! One face running out into the other realm…or die, what the hell was he meant to say?! 'Yes I would love for you to execute me' or 'I'll take a walk out into the realm and die in there please'

"Well? Speak up!" yelled the judge, Naruto had half a mind to yell at him, but that really wouldn't help him. He sighed he truly had no clue what to do…

Naruto met his eyes trying to get his message herd, he drew a deep breath and spoke "Sir, I don't see the point of this, please just let me go"

The judge's face grew dark, he spluttered with indignity "No! You have the blood of a spell-weaver in you, how am I to know you will not use this to your advantage when your powers develop?!"

"You have my word! Isn't that good enough?!" 

"No"

Naruto stood up, hands slamming on the splintered wood, his own face becoming as red as the judges.

"Why! I give you my word that I will not use whatever powers I may come to poses!"

"I don't believe you nor do the council here! No one will listen for you child are only a half man you do not count!" said the judge, his voice receding to a harsh whisper.

Naruto let out an animalistic growl, nails curling into the wood underneath his hands, nails dragging, splitting the wood.

"Fine" he growled out "I chose…what ever you want" he finished with a smirk, ether the judge would kill him or send him into the other realm…

The judge looked taken aback; he looked like he wasn't sure what to do. Naruto relished the look, he felt like twisting the knife in further, but said nothing. Just watched the expressions on his face.

"Well…very well then, we'll break for a quick meeting to discuses this" he said, Turing to Naruto he said "I think I would be wise for you to stay here…Child" he sounded like he was constipated; the word seemed to cause him pain.

**MAGIC**

Naruto sat twiddling his thumbs, I pod blasting in his ears, blocking the sound of the other people, he sighed, he was most probably going to his death, but maybe they will be nice and kill him quickly. Knowing his luck they would have him hang, drawn and quartered!

He huffed, maybe they might send him in to exile…but that had its down falls, the creatures that were once of myth and lore but, now were as real a the days blazing sun.

Werewolves, witches, dryads, sprites, fairies, pixies and vampires all were real; they just weren't able to cross over, until the veil became weak. Humans and other worldly beings could talk, touch and fight with each other. The human race was almost extinct because of this.

They picked a war with the Blood Lord, the ruler of the vampires and the un-crowned king of the other world.

The werewolves and other powerful beings bow down only through self perseveration. Naruto was hoping that he would get death.

Any thing had to be better that forced out into a blood thirsty place, right?

He shook his head, the judge was getting to him…just thinking of the man made him shudder, the man calling him a dirty blooded half man, Naruto scoffed, he should look in the mirror, all he would see would be a bloated old fat guy, with thinning hair and…no chin.

The shuffling of feet was heard over his music, but he ignored them, why should he listen to them? They were only going to send him to a premature death anyway.

"CHILD!" bellowed a angry voice, 'whoops' Naruto thought, tucking his I pod in his pocket and looking to the purple faced judge.

"Yes?" he inquired, making sure that arrogance was present in his voice, the judge scowled at him, eyebrows knitting together. The man sighed in frustration and said

"Even though it was against my own choice we as a joined person have decided to send you to exile" Naruto's eyes widened, mouth falling to the ground.

The judge smirked "You thought I was going to kill you no? Well I kinda like this better…a drawn out death"

**MAGIC**

Naruto stared at the gates, the gates that lead to the other world. God he was in for hell, he knew little of protection, and even less of protection spells and charms. Apparently magic was the only way to ward off other things of this realm.

'Great' Naruto thought sarcastically 'Now all I need is a large sign saying EAT ME and I'll be set!' one of the keepers of the gate grinned at him "you going' to have' a tough time in 'ere"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Thank you captain obvious, anything else you might want to say before I walk into a death trap?"

The man gave him a toothless grin,

"Na"

the faint sound of clicking made it's way to Naruto's ears, the clicking of keys to be exacted, they man was typing in a code of some sort…maybe that unlocked to gates? He looked at the gateway, it was a start of a large dome, the dome shielded the last of the human race from the magical people on the other side.

The dome was a faint blue colour, the dome blocked out the sky, it was sad really, that's why they made it blue to simulate the sky, hell it even changes with the weather!

Naruto looked at the man again, the man gave him the thumbs up, telling him to leave…with his own positive spin. One deep breath and he was off.

**MAGIC**

Soft mud in bedded it's self in his paws, running swiftly and with out a sound, he was on a scent, it smelled like the rain, only creature that smelled that way was a witch…but what made this interesting was the fact that witches had died out, and that the smell was…well un tainted, new…like a baby.

Untouched and untrained, the witch's power would and could become out of control and very dangerous if left un learned…so the wolf followed on both orders and his own curiosity, it was strange.

Bounding over a fallen log, through a puddle of mud and ice, tearing undergrowth of the forest he ran.

Panting heavily he stopped; the scent was so strong now it made him sneeze. His sharp eyes looked over the landscape; lush greens dominated the wolf's sight. Huffing he walked further in.

Treading softly, as if not to disturb the hell caged sprits under his feet. He walked into the Blood Lords land, the smell became a headache, howling with pain he ran faster, and faster, the young witch was close, so close.

WHAM!

**MAGIC**

Naruto was in a daze, something heavy just ran into him knocking him flat on his ass, landing him in a deep mud puddle.

JOY! This was the only pair of freaking pants he bothered packing! He heard a small whining sound coming from his lap, he looked down at his wet legs to see a large brown wolf shaking his head and whimpering.

'Wait WOLF!' Naruto's mind screamed, frantically pushing the beast of him he ran…but not far until he was knocked over again, by the same thing…into mud face first this time.

'Now, now witch you can't leave little old me alone can you?" said the wolf…wait said the wolf?! 'What the fuck did I eat?!'

Said wolf grinned…can animals do that? Whatever. "Did…what the hell?!" Naruto spluttered looking at the animal, eyes wide and disbelieving, the wolf cocked its head black eyes boring into Naruto's.

"You are a witch aren't you?" it asked, Naruto only nodded numbly, unsure of what to say or do. "Well you can speak right?" another question followed the last, this one sounded more demanding.

"Animals aren't meant to speak…why the hell are you talking to me?" Naruto asked, wiping mud from his face. The wolf chuckled, gleaming fangs showing. "Me? Oh no, I am not an animal…well I guess I kinda am, huh…anyway do you want to see what I really am?"

Naruto nodded slowly, the wolf smiled again, a strange and sickening cracking sound broke the silence of the woods, the wolf began to tear at it's skin, ripping of the fur, claws formed into hands, muzzle shrinking back into it's face, Naruto couldn't watch any more, bile was rising into his mouth, he forced him self to swallow it.

Standing where the wolf should have been was a man, wild oak coloured hair, lopsided smile, two triangle like strips painted down his cheeks both red in colour…and he was naked.

**TBC**

**Well that's the ****first chapter…tell me what you think if I should continue or just drop it, I really should write more of my other fic but it can wait XD um as for the other characters they will make a appearance later on…if it does continue only you can save this story! –Dramatic pose- **

**The Witch.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto sadly doesn't belong to me…if it did…well you'd know for sure!**

**Next chapter…**

**Chapter 2**

_Standing where the wolf should have been was a man, wild oak coloured hair, lopsided smile, two triangle like strips __painted down his cheeks both red in colour…and he was naked._

**The Magic within You**

The vampire paced, waist long cloak whipping in his angered wake. They were trespassing; the werewolves will pay for their insolence.

They knew better than to walk on his land. And to take what was rightfully his. That witch, she was on his land therefore his property, he would be damned if he let the mutts get away with taking what was his.

"Lord?" a quite voice whispered, a small pale hand opened the oak door timidly, he smirked and motioned her to come in to his room. Hinata, a concubine of his.

A small shy girl, long silky black hair, which had a soft purple hue to it. Wide white eyes, pale skin that's soft to the touch.

She was a nymph from the south side of his land, graced with beauty and power she was one of few of the Blood Lord's pleasure slaves. She looked at him, well she didn't actually look, she never met people's eyes. Such a delicate thing.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked, stopping his pacing to look at her. She looked at anything but the blood scarlet of his eyes.

"You asked for me? What would you like?" she asked words falling over themselves. Making her way in to the dimly lit room, stumbling here and there.

"Yes I did ask for you my sweet…what would I like? I am sure you have an idea…" he said, becoming impatient with the clumsy woman.

**MAGIC**

Naruto was shell shocked for a second, just looking at the wolf man, until it hit home. "Dude! What the hell?!" Naruto yelled face turned bright red shade. The wolf guy gave him a strange look, following the witches eyes he saw what had the other so hysterical.

"I see…well I was wondering why there was a strong breeze" he said absently, Naruto gave him an odd look. Did this guy have no shame?

"Ah right…um do you have anything to put over your…bits?" asked Naruto flushing once more.

"Um nope, this always happens to me…by the way the names Kiba; hey witch what's your name by the way"

Naruto closed his eyes, ten minutes with this guy and he all ready had a head splitting headache…damn. Opening his eyes his said "Naruto, please change back! I don't want to look at you naked!"

A feral grin spread across Kiba's face, "Why? It feels so nice and free!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up and spinning around. _'Idiot' _Naruto thought.

"What are you anyway?" asked Naruto, looking anywhere but the spinning fool.

The fool stopped his spinning, looking at Naruto he answered with a simple word "Werewolf" Naruto's jaw fell to the ground below, _'Well the explains a lot!' _Kiba seemed to see…or sense the change in Naruto; looking at him through angered black eyes he opened his mouth.

"Witch, it's not like I will turn you! Your already a magical entity, so you have nothing to worry about…un-less a vampire wants to change you…then your screwed" he said bluntly.

Naruto stiffened, "Vampires? What? Where?" he asked, frantically whipping his head around, suddenly it felt extremely cold…

"I think you should come with me, I'll take you to my leader…he'll know what to do"

Naruto closed his eyes as Kiba began to transform into his wolf self. "Hey Kiba…is that you werewolf form?"

The wolf shook his scruffy head, "Na, you DO NOT want to see that…I can't even look at myself when I am in that from…it's…just plain creepy" giving Naruto one last look he bounded off, mud and water splashing, droplets dancing with the falling leaves.

**MAGIC**

Naruto had never run so much in his short life! His legs burned and screamed at him, begging him to stop, his vision blurred, the bight green foliage of the trees streamed and fuzzy, fallen logs and undergrowth looked like one big obscure painting that could pass as a piece of surrealism… or even abstracted. One thing in that his mind stayed focused on was Kiba, that wolf seemed to be a photograph in a world of paint strokes.

"Hey! Hey! Kiba! Can we-we stop?!" yelled Naruto, his breath failing him.

"Witch we have to get out of the Blood lords land! He'll smell you!"

Naruto gave a snort "Do I smell that bad?" The wolf stopped Naruto ran smack-dab into him, tumbling into some thorny bushes. "Shit!" they screamed in unison, the thrones breaking and scratching at their skin. Kiba whimpered jumping through the thicket howling whenever a spikes shot through his paws.

Naruto had it worse, with no fur to cover him. His flesh was exposed to the blood drenched spikes. Tears prickling at his eyes as he walked through, fingers tips soaked in his blood. The thorns seemed to thrive off his witch blood, glinting with malice and shining with glee at his pain.

"Owowowowowow, pain, pain, pain so much freaking pain!" Naruto cringed at the sound of his own voice that was only a pained whisper.

Out.

The nights cool air dancing with his hair as he walked up to the werewolf. "Are we out of the Blood Lord's land?" Naruto asked shoulders hunched, arms crossed a feeble attempt to ward off the nights intruding breath.

Kiba shook his fuzzy head, with a whimper he said "We have to get there before the breaking of dawn…the lesser ones will find us and that could spell the end of both of our lives"

"But…where…how are going to get to where ever we're going?" asked Naruto, he was really wondering what the lesser one were…when he hid as a human…they spoke no thing of the other world even less of the things living in it. "And what are the lesser ones?"

The wolf sighed, "You'll find out when we get to my tribe…for now we run" and of he went. Soft paws hitting the ground with a small thud. Naruto gave up and followed. Not wanting to wait to see what the lesser ones were.

**MAGIC**

Temari paced, summing staff twirling, Kiba was meant to be back by now…with the witch. But knowing the mutt something was holding them up; she just prayed that it wasn't the Blood Lords doing.

"Temari you're going to summon a twister if you're not careful with that thing" said Kunkuro. He himself tossing his own staff in the air, but not out of worry, just plain boredom.

"Could say the same for you, your joining to make an earthquake if your get to careless" she sneered at her brother, he scoffed "I couldn't make an earthquake if I tried…unlike you just one step and the world shakes under your weight dear sister"

Snap.

Spinning the staff with such velocity it looked like her staff disappeared, with a harsh yell she sent a dust devil over in her dear little brother's way. "Fuck!" he yelled barely dogging the wind.

"You bitch! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

Temari scoffed "You tell me" Kunkuro got up to start yelling but he was interrupted by an underling.

"High priestess you are requested by the chief…and you too priest" He said, walking out of the tent like chapel. Temari looked at her brother. Fight forgotten. They ran out of the holy place.

**MAGIC**

Naruto sat, pale green eyes eating his soul…at lest that's what it felt like. The man before him was the leader of the werewolves. Hair that looked like it had been soaked in blood, eyes a powerful as the suns flame, dark rings circling the eyes giving him the 'emo' look so many people now days miss read.

"So this is the witch?...he doesn't look like much" said the high priestess, hard sea foam green eyes taking in Naruto's form. The other wolves nodded in agreement, murmuring soft words to each other.

"Size does not matter…he has heart Temari…and his soul is pure…for talking like that my sister you will take charge of him…teach him some tricks" said the leader soft voice haunting and dead…Naruto looked at him once more. The man did look dead…sad.

"Bu-…very well my leader I shall" her gaze hardened "You witch come with me"

With one last glance to Kiba he walked off with the female.

**MAGIC**

Temari looked around making sure no one was around…she couldn't have her rep ruined!

"Um…miss- priestess -wolf-girl-thing…what are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking around him self.

"KYA! You're _so_ cute! I am _so_ glad I got to take care of you!" cried Temari as she picked the boy up in her arms, swinging him side to side.

**MAGIC**

A small knock on the door signalled the presents of someone…not that he did know he could smell the lesser's blood from a foot away.

"Master Uchiha the Blood Lord wishes for your presents" she said quietly. Looking up from his book Sasuke meet Tenten's eyes. They looked hollow…and dead, she was a mere husk of the woman she once was…all because of Itachi.

Sasuke nodded, she left, walking down the many dark halls Sasuke made his way to his dearest brother's room.

Not bothering to knock he walked in…to see Hinata spent lying on the bed black silk barely covering her delicate form. Sasuke looked away, disgust finding its way into his mind.

"Brother?" he asked. Words scorching his lips…how he hated that man…but he had to do what he was told like the good little boy he wasn't.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, scarlet eyes shining with lingering blood and normal lust. "Ahh Sasuke…I want you to find me a little lost witch…and discipline some mongrels while you're at it" he said hand gesturing towards the door.

"Very well _Brother" _He hissed out.

**MAGIC**

**TBC**

**Well sorry for the wait…um a new chapter. I think I will go with this…its fun to write:D um as for my other fic well I am writing it maybe even as you read this…**

**If any ones wondering…I was listening to a new band I found! ALKALINE TRIO **

**Pretty good…only listing to two songs though…OUEEN OF PAIN and THIS COULD BE LOVE**

**Awesome songs by the way…**

**Any way that's it for now!**

**The Witch.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto doesn't belong to me…he belongs to Sasuke :D**

**Next chapter…****so sorry for this being so late! And well I think that this story will be a beginning of a trilogy…thanks to my new HIM CD I think I will do it…if I do the trilogy will be called LOVE IN COLD BLOOD…thank you if your still reading this crap! **

**Chapter 3**

"_Very well Brother" He hissed out._

**The Magic Within You**

Temari let go of the boy and gave him a large smile, "Well now that I have had my happy moment let me show you to your tent."

Naruto looked at the women, her once hard and cold green eyes were now bright and sparkled like the ripples that would appear in the gleaming water, ash blonde hair, tied into four pony tails two on top, two on the bottom.

She was wearing a small midriff top, showing off her toned stomach and jade piecing, a short but flowing skirt that had glittering coins lining the bottom, her shoes had to be the coolest thing, ugg boots that came up to thigh length. 'How freaking awesome' thought Naruto smiling.

Temari looked at Naruto, seeing him smile made her want to glomp him once more…but she restrained herself and settled for grabbing his hands and dragging him to his tent.

**MAGIC**

Gaara let a small, very small smile grace his stony face. He knew Temari would like him, she was always raving on about how she need to find someone, _anyone _to relate to.

Gaara was astounded to smell, to feel how pure that witch was. Sure he may have a few bad thoughts here or there but…nothing he had ever seen or heard of was that…white. And that's why Temari liked him so much. He was another white being, just like her.

Someone that had such power that was so pure was strange and not heard of very often. White beings were natural spellcasters and weavers. Everything about the art came easy and quick. Most magical people and beings had a balance, a perfect song of yin and yang. Both the White beings and Dark ones had an imbalance.

White beings are a major concentration of white, pure energy or yin. The Dark ones are a poler opposite to them, the Dark ones are able to dominate the black crafts with out thinking much of it, necromancy and blood craft were favourites. Vampires are usually borne with the imbalance concentrating on the yang.

Were as witches and werewolves are borne with yin.

Now Temari had another white being to talk to, he could finally get so sleep without the constant chatting in his ear.

"Hey Gaara…you think that witch will give us any trouble?" asked Kunkuro, who was again twirling his staff. Gaara twitched so much for wishful thinking…

**MAGIC**

Naruto looked around his new room, it was like one of those tepees on T.V. that the red Indians on peter pan lived in it was cool, he wanted to ask Temari if he could take a headdress and run around yelling "HOW" to everyone…in fact he did ask…but she only hit him and said no…

Naruto pouted, rubbing his sore spot. Now he was broad…no internet, no T.V. no I pod…wait one pancake flipping minute! A tanned hand began fumbling in his pocket looking for the object, a large fox like grin appeared on his face as his fingertip stroked cool metal.

"Got you!" he yelled with glee, picking up the headphones and plugging them in his ears. "Now who to listen to…" he whispered to himself thumb scrolling down the list of bands.

"I think…I chose you!" he cried imitating the famous cry of Ash Katchem (A/N don't think I spelled that right!) jabbing his thumb down hard on the pad, the song began instantaneously, Naruto found himself singing along the hypnotic voice of HIM's front man.

"_Serpentine love's thighs wrap around me…"_ Naruto stopped himself thinking he was being watched but Naruto couldn't hold on, the song over powered him his voice became as soft as Valo's as he began singing one of his favourite bits

"_Darling take me home to the castle made of skulls and bones, sing me a song to remind me where I belong…in your arms. My love, in cold blood__"_ Naruto could not help himself the words flew out of his mouth, he began to play air guitar unconsciously finger dancing across air plucking at imaginary strings.

All while darkness claimed the star incrusted sky as a child of the night made his way to the white witch.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke looked his steed up the down, slender yet muscular legs, hooves as sharp as the razor kiss of steel, eyes like flame burning red, sleek black coat hiding strong muscles underneath, long flowing mane that looked of black water and two bat like wings protruding from it's shoulder blades.

It was a demonic horse, an accursed creature from the land where the werewolves hail. An animal that was connected with the young vampire in the strangest way. A crimson saddle adorned its menacing features a matching bridle strapped to it large head.

"Hello my friend…" Sasuke whispered, stroking the horse's head, sensitive fingers tingling at the feel of the animal's soft coat. "Would you join me for a pick up?" Sasuke asked knowing the answer would be yes it always was. The demonic creature looked at the vampire with a look that suggested that Sasuke was stupid to ask such a thing.

The vampire let out a low chuckle "I knew would do that…come on we have to make it the sandstorm pack and be back before the moon is full…that leaves us about…two three days give or take"

The animal shook its mighty head wings flapping in eagerness. "Of course my friend of course" the vampire said slowly, finding his way into the saddle with ease. The horse reared, wings curling back into place, the creature bolted hooves hitting the ground with such forced that it seem that the animal was the god of thunder driving the hammer into the star studded night.

**MAGIC**

Different shades of black and grey flooded his sight, the night air slashing at his unmarred face. He could smell the blood of the witch, pure and sweet to his hunger. He may even take a sample from the girl when he found her (A/N yes they think Naruto is a girl) he closed his eyes, the wind was making them water badly.

His fingers tightened around the animals bridle as the horse leaped over a fallen log. Something strange caught Sasuke's eyes. One bright red rose, peeking its way through dense green. Sasuke tugged on the bridle, making the horse stop and prance on the spot. Tossing its head in anger.

Sasuke ignored his steed and leaped off the saddle, he made his way to the rose, the red seemed to glow in the darkness…a light at the end of the tunnel. As Sasuke moved closer he noticed great thrones sticking out of the stem, each one of them drenched in blood.

Sasuke smirked, the witch must have nicked her skin against the thrones and bleed on them, otherwise the rose would never have bloomed. Curiosity took a hold of him grasping his hand and pushing it into the thicket, as soon as Sasuke plucked the flower and brought it to his face the rose fell apart, blood red petals swaying softly to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened he had to find this witch. Discarding the stem he ran to his horse jumping on the saddle. He dug his heels into the beast…but it did not move Sasuke glared at the animal and sighed. He pulled out his athame stroking down its deadly point.

He began muttering strange and disordered words, pulling out a strange doll like object; it looked like a small stuffed raven, a few jet black feathers sticking out of the doll. Sasuke brought it level with the athame, and slashed down the belly of the raven with it. Sasuke tossed the doll into the night. Not caring where it fell.

Once again he thrust his heels into the animal this time the black animal ran. Sasuke closed his eyes once more, this time to see from the raven's eye.

**MAGIC**

(Morning)

Temari smiled and rolled her eyes at Naruto. She had no clue what he was doing but it was entertaining, he was failing his arms and hopping on the spot. Maybe he had fleas? Temari shook her head that couldn't be fright…he wasn't around Kiba long enough for that to have happened.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, long finger nails raking at the fabric door. Naruto turned to her, eye bright with confusion.

"What am I doing? Um I really don't know…" Naruto trailed off looking around the tent…he could have sworn that something other than Temari was watching him…

"Oi! Blondie wakey wakey hands off snakey!" she yell…rather loudly Naruto snapped out of his paranoia and gave her attention

"What do you want?" he asked eyebrow quirking.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I was mean to teach you some tricks"

"What sit, beg, roll over or maybe play dead? Sorry but I already know how to do that" said Naruto giving her a cheeky grin.

Temari answered him with a fist to his face, "No I meant magic you dolt" she said huffing.

"Yeah well sorry but I have no magical talent what so ever" he replied while rubbing his cheek.

"Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we?"

Naruto gave her a scared look, "No we don't have to see about that!"

Too late Temari had him in her grasp and she would not let him go.

**MAGIC**

The bird watched and listened intently, the werewolf was pulling the witch to a felid not to far away where his master road. Swooping down swiftly the sleek black raven landed gracefully on a branch, cocking its head at the sight, its black beady eyes shone with interest.

"Ok Naruto lets try to find your animal guide" said the werewolf, a blonde female with her hair tied in to four ponytails.

The other gave her a funny look, "Animal what?" The raven felt his master pushing him to study the witch more than the werewolf with him.

The bird complied, wings as dark as night opening to catch an up draft of wind. Once the gods delivered the gust the bird flew down to eye level with the blonde witch, taking in the boys looks.

Wild blonde hair that looked as soft as swans down, soft bronze skin, the bird could feel his masters breath hitch at the sight of the witch's eyes, beautiful and captivating, beguiling blue intertwined with soft aqua, giving them the look of waves that crashed onto the battered and storm withered beach and probably the strangest of all was on each cheek was three thin lines, they looked like whiskers of a fox.

The bird felt his master call him back, obeying the bird took its leave. Knowing its master would be haunted by the witch.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke stroked the raven and sighed, the witch not only a male but linked to him in the most unbelievable way…why did he have to pick the damn rose. The roses scent still lingered in his senses, driving him mad. The rose was called Witches Blood.

A rose that linked soul mates no matter what, if a witch was near the bush would start to bud, but if the bud or its thrones came in contact with blood of a witch it would bloom. Who ever made the rose wither at their touch were the witches…soul mate…if the witch was no where in sight the rose would let of a perfume that drove the other mad with desire.

Sasuke had to fight it.

**TBC**

**Well next chapter is the fated meeting will Sasuke be able to fight the urges?...how should I know?...-random person- 'you're the bloody writer you should know!'**

**-smacks random person- 'I know that…no I am not writing blind I do know what in going to happen…but you don't'**

**Um**** anyway tell me what you think of my trilogy idea…and review please! Ok I have annoyed you people enough…Bye!**

**The Witch.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto doesn't belong to me…he belongs to Sasuke :D**

**Next chapter! See I is a good girl for writing so fast! So in reward give me your reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

_If__ the witch was no where in sight the rose would let of a perfume that drove the other mad with desire._

_Sasuke had to fight it._

**The Magic within You**

"So what is an animal guide again?" Naruto asked eyeing Temari's bone staff…it was looking at him funny…Temari sighed,

"Your animal guide is…well yourself in a way, it can represent either you or your inner self…um it's easier to show rather explain it…ok Naruto I want you to clap your hands together…yep! Keep 'em like that…good. Ok now do you know any thing of Chakras?"

Naruto looked at Temari as if she just ate a bug and sent complements to the chief. _'Chakras? Why would I know anything about that?'_ Naruto thought huffing slightly. Temari sighed, "I take that as a no…"

"Damn right"

Temari glared at Naruto sending him a warning look, to Naruto it looked like she was saying 'back off, this bitch bites'

"Ok well let me explain them to you. Chakras are the seven major energy vortexes found in the body, all seven have their own colour. The crown is white, forehead-purple, throat-blue, chest is either green or pink, navel-yellow, abdomen-orange and your groin is red…now when you go to tap into the chakra you must concentrate on that area and colour. Like this."

Temari fisted her hands together, eyebrows knitted, eyes shut. Naruto watched for a while then decided it was boring and began to look around the felid, lush green pines filled his nose with a fresh smell, soft spongelike grass, dry dead leaves golden in colour littered the place, brightly coloured flowers bunched together in a fantastic display. Naruto turned his wandering eyes back to his friend. She had a small glowing animal in her arms.

"What is that!?" Naruto yelled jumping as lest three meters away from the other. Temari growled slightly, and continued to pet the strange thing that was nestled in her arms. The animal had a soft pearl like glow to it, large fuzzy ears perked up at Naruto's voice.

"That is my animal guide…can you guess what he is?" asked Temari, green eyes bubbling with anger, how dare he call Bane 'That' Naruto shook his head to which Temari sighed for the up tenth time today. "Bane is a part of me so what do think he could be dumb ass?"

Naruto spluttered indigently at the name, and looked at Bane…it looked like a pup…finally a light bulb went off in his head. "It's a wolf!"

"No shit Sherlock" she jeered, earning a tongue poked out at her. Bane snapped at Naruto's tongue making the blonde retract it. "So how do I get mine?" Naruto asked hope and excitement busting to life in his eyes.

Temari smiled "Well I can't do it as well as Kiba…he is well known for being able to actually keep his animal out…with me and the rest of the werewolves…well" she looked down at Bane, who licked her cheek as a good-bye before disappearing in small wisps of pearly mist.

"Do you think he would teach me?" asked Naruto practically bouncing out of his skin, Temari gave him a wry smile "Maybe if you're a good boy"

Naruto pouted "Hay! I am not some five years old!"

Temari looked him up and down and answered "You sure act like one though"

"Why you…!" Naruto got up and lunged for a cackling Temari.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, seeing from the ravens eye always had its avenge, this time it was to spy on the strange little witch. He liked how the blonde acted, acting like every little thing was large and great. Like that guide…it was a basic form of psychic magic nothing to big. Sasuke himself had learnt and mastered it within a two hour training session with Kakashi.

He got tired of watching the witch play tips with the werewolf. And beckoned the raven back to him. As he waited for the bird the vampire's hand reached for one of the many sheaths that lined his belt.

His fingers touched the white hilt of the bolline, his finger quickly curled around the knife. The bolline a small knife similar to the athame only it was white and the blade was slightly curved where as his athame was black, blade straight and the hilt had carvings of dragons twisting around it and his bolline had images of stars and the moons carved in it.

His dark eyes looked at it in thought; he rarely used the thing…so why not give it away to the witch? It may just help him tap into his powers…and Sasuke would get the satisfaction that the witch had something of his…he smirked soon he would have to get the witch away from the sandstorm pack anyway…why not make it a little fun?

A loud squawk came from the branches of an ash tree. The raven sat there watching his master knowing the thoughts that ran wildly though the young Uchiha's mind. "Here" was the simple task; the bird followed mindlessly, claws digging slightly into the vampire's shoulder.

Sasuke unhooked the sheath from his black belt, slipping the bolline with a quickly scrolled letter in; Sasuke fastened it to the raven. "Now deliver that too our little friend and be quick…if the werewolves catch scent we will be in trouble" with that the bird soared into the cornflower blue sky.

Sasuke turned to his horse who had been laying a tangled mess of weeds, the horse snorted at the foolishness of his partner, tossing his streaming mane so it would dance with the soft day's breeze.

"Whatever you damn horse like you know how I feel" Sasuke muttered, the damn perfume was madding he wanted that witch for himself and he wanted him now! But…the lust was empty he didn't want to just lust after the witch, no if Sasuke was to be that damn witches soul mate than Sasuke had to love him…

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when his horse whinnied in seemed like the damned animal was mocking him.

**MAGIC**

Temari smiled at Naruto "Kiba said he would teach you after the sun sets something about him being strong when the moon shines…I'll tell you that pup is up himself or something"

Naruto laughed "I do not want to thing about the 'or something' it just sounds plain nasty"

Temari let out a giggle and sighed "Well Naruto I best be off…Gaara has requested me for a balefire ritual we have to start preparing now bye" she gave him another bear hug and ran off.

Naruto rubbed his ribs that damn girl was going to kill him if he wasn't careful. Naruto walked in to is tent, letting the flap like door fall to a close. Naruto looked around the small area, a bed in the middle of the tent, his bag thrown on the floor underneath it and a raven with a leather thing strapped on it perched on his bed…wait raven?

As if on que the bird let out an unmelodic call.

"What the hell are doing here?" Naruto asked expecting it to answer him…now he sounded completely crazy, like the bird would talk…but than again Naruto had seen stranger…

The bird only cocked its head at the blue eyed blonde. "Well?" Naruto asked again the raven flew over to him nudging the strap around its breast. Naruto felt like he was talking to the bird version of lassie.

"Ok well get down and let me do it for you"

The bird did as it was told and landed on his forearm; its black eyes seemed to swim with unspoken knowledge. Naruto was a little un-nerved by that look. A jittery hand undid the clasp with care so not to hurt the animal, a small thunk was heard and the thing was off. Naruto inspected it, a brown leather sheath that carried a small knife that was sharpened to a deadly ponit. Naruto's fingers traced over the hilt with grace it was beautiful every small detail filled with the essence of its rightful owner.

He felt a painful jab on his hand, the raven wanted his full attention so Naruto gave it to him…"What you little…huh?"

In the ravens black beak was a small piece of yellowing paper, Naruto held out his hand waiting for the bird to jab him again, but the bird only laid the paper down on his hand. Naruto looked at the paper eyeing it; he opened the letter to find quickly written words scribbled across the note.

_Hello Naruto,_

_Who I am is of little concern of the moment…if you have noticed my little friend has followed you from time to time…but I doubt you have seen him you seem to be the type that gives blondes a bad name…anyway I bet your wondering why I had the raven follow you and give these gifts am I right?_

_Well the bolline I have given you will help you with your lack of magic skills but you have to figure out how to use it._

_The reason for the stalking well…the Blood lord has asked me to bring you back to his domain I don't wish to bring you there but I must sadly I have no choice…If I did you would be left where you are…you seem happy._

_Kindest__ regards _

_Uchiha._

Naruto blinked a few times after reading the letter, looking over to the raven that had been following him. The bird was busy preening his slick feathers with its shiny black beak.

"So you're the extra pair of eyes I felt hmm?" he said poking his finger at the bird that promptly nipped it. Naruto looked at the knife dragging his fingers along it once more, for some reason the knife felt…alive with something Naruto couldn't describe it, it was strange.

The raven gave one last look to the boy and spread its wings to take off into the obscure sky.

**MAGIC**

(Night)

Temari set the altar so the balefire was directly in front of it, under both Gaara'a and her own orders the think piles of hay were moved to the centre in quick movements, excitement bubbled and frothed under her hard and stony face. She had always loved this rite.

"You! Yeah you with the face! Get more water from the springs!" she barked, it was needed to make the holy water.

"Hay! Temari!" yelled Naruto, Temari whipped her head around so fast that a loud crack was heard.

"Ah! Fuck ya" she growled, hand rubbing her neck.

"Temari you alright?" asked Naruto, Temari saw something white flash on his hip.

"I am fine Naruto…what's that you have on you hip?" she asked rocking her head to and fro.

"Huh? Oh…oh! Um that's what I wanted to talk to you about-" Naruto was cut off by some random guy with a bowl in his hands.

"Um priestess? Here is the w-water you wanted…" he stuttered out.

"About bloody time…here Naruto take that for me please?" Naruto did as he was told not wanting to get on Temari's bad side.

Taking the bowl away from the weeping boy he asked "Temari…I have something I want you to see"

She shook her head "Not now…hay Naruto would you mind helping me with the holy water?"

Naruto nodded "Why not…just tell me what to do"

"Ok put the bowl down on the altar…good. Ok now a small drop of rose water…yeah that's it, and add some sae salt…but not too much!...good now say this with me"

Naruto took a deep breath, he could tell he was about to do some magic, his heart felt like it was going to explode with fear. His hand moved on its own wrapping its self around the bolline's hilt, doing that seemed to calm him down.

"_In the cloak of the midnight hour, I call upon the Ancient Power; I seek the presence of the lady and lord, To bless this water I will pour."_

Temari picked the bowl up holding it out to the newly exposed moon.

"_In my hands, I hold the essence of the Gods. I hereby cleanse and consecrate this water to divinity that it my be used for positive acts and only and may aid me in my magical work"_

Naruto was out of breath the spell was taking a lot out of him, he felt his fingers tightened around the knife as if drawing strength.

"_In my hands, I hold the essence of Earth mother, she whose bounty sustains all living creatures. I hereby consecrate this salt to divinity that it may be used for positive acts only and may aid me in my magical work"_

Temari began to stir the water clockwise three times she repeated the stirring twice. She placed the bowl in her left hand and picked up a mirror with her right.

"_This liquid is now pure and dedicated to the lord and lady. It is free from all negativity in any time and any space"_

"Naruto give me your hand" said Temari quietly. She put the mirror down next to the bowl, taking Naruto's hand she made an open triangle with them, Naruto could feel himself grow weak, it felt like all his energy was flowing into the water…

"Now just a bit more Naruto" she whispered softy.

"_As I will, so mote it be, with free will of all, and harm none, this formula id done!"_

And that sapped the last of strength from Naruto. "Naruto?" was the last thing he heard before he was claimed by darkness (A/N not Sasuke)

**MAGIC**

Sasuke watched the rite in the cover of darkness, his small raven preached on his shoulder. He could barely even think straight the witch was so close. The scent of his blood was bad enough but the roses perfume made his hunger worse.

Sasuke walked over to the witch's tent, unseen by the dunk wolfs. Moving the flap he came across a lust inducing sight…Naruto was lying half naked and flung across thin sheets. Sasuke felt helpless. Oh how he longed to taste that flesh and claim the other…but that would have to wait.

Closing the flap-door thing he walked up to Naruto's bed.

The hunger was driving him mad now clasping one hand around the witch's mouth he picked the boy up in his arms…amazingly the blonde was still asleep. He could felt the heart beat of the other ringing in his ears but he restrained himself…for now.

With the prize in hand Sasuke left, having stolen the sun child from the moon howlers.

**TBC**

**NOTE! The ****italics it's a real spell for holy water!**

**How was that?...no one told me what they thought of this becoming a trilogy!!! –****Sad face- please tell me!**

**How do you like that! The day after too! But that might now mean I won't be able to update as fast next time –sweatdrop-**

**Anyway thanks for reading usual I am still astounded that your reading this mind fart **

**Please review…you know you want to . **

**The Witch.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I no own Naruto…Sasuke does and I don't own Sasuke…he hit me last time I said I owned him…it still hurts –weeps-**

**Next chapter…um warning I don't like this chapter at all! **

**Chapter 5 **

_With the prize in hand Sasuke left, having stolen __the sun child from the moon howlers._

**The Magic within You**

Sasuke looked at the boy in his arms, fingers softly touching the tanned skin. The fangs ached like hell the need to feed overpowering draining his will power, his fingertips began to burn at the slightest caress, maybe he could learn to love this witch…but all in good time for now he had the task at hand.

Moving the boy around so the vampire could mount his steed he was confronted with a long tan neck that his mouth just hovered above, the perfume of the rose began to die down as Sasuke gave in; falling off his demonic horse he plummeted gracefully to the soft ground Naruto still sleeping soundly in his pale arms.

Lust subsided as the vampire pressed his lips on the others neck, lips scorched at the feel of the witch's skin, his heart bursting with something strange and unknown. It felt like pure ecstasy. The vampire began to wonder what it would feel like to have Naruto awake and returning the rushed kisses…

He knew he had to stop, but he couldn't bring himself too…the stamping of the horses feet drew Sasuke attention away from the kiss beaten neck. The animals eyes shone like wild fire they had to leave and fast the mutts would awake from their drunken slumber soon.

Shifting Naruto's weight so the Uchiha could move fast Sasuke jumped onto the crimson saddle, holding Naruto close to himself he dug his heels into the hellish creature; the horse opened its long wings, veins popping out of the grey tinged membrane. Black spikes shining softly in the pale moonlight, with one powerful stroke of its wings the animal was of the ground and in the blackened sky.

**MAGIC**

Itachi's hand rested on her thigh she inwardly cringed, her thin fingers culched at her silk kimono. Closing her eyes hoping that the vampire before her would vanish like the mist that hovered over the marble water fountain when twilight ruled the sky.

She knew that all the wishing and hoping was not going to make him go away like the monsters that hid under her bed when she was young.

"What's wrong my slave?" he asked smooth low voice sending ice through her veins, she turned to her master, hollow green eyes not meeting the scarlet of his. She shook her head so hard that she might have damaged her brain.

"Nothing my lord nothing…" she answered softly. Knowing that the Blood Lord could see through her poorly made mask,

"No tell me now or you will suffer" he growled out, griping her leg painfully, Sakura let tears flow, knowing the Blood Lord would get off on her pain.

"I was wondering w-what is mas-master Uchiha doing?" she cried out, Itachi smirked he did so love the pain of others it always gave him cheap thrills.

"Oh nothing…maybe picking up another beautiful girl to join Ino, Hinata and you…wouldn't that be something?"

She looked at him through tear blinded eyes, sorrow made its self known scratching at her broken and bleeding heart. Another poor girl might be subjected to this cruelty…some would say it's inhuman…the thing was the Blood Lord was just that…inhuman.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke sighed, hands clutching the boy in his arms tightly so he would not fall. The stars around them seemed to wink and smile at the irony of the two. Tried together, bound by the heart but torn apart by race and gender. Same sex couples are not accepted by his people and the Blood Lord.

Itachi has been known to kill with no mercy, even less when dealing with gay couples.

Sasuke looked down at the boy, every thing seemed to be just perfect, he looked like an angel that fell asleep in a clouds soft embrace. Something stabbed at his heart looking at the other, the vampire frowned at the feeling…it couldn't be lust evoking this could it?

No, he had never heard of such a thing lust was only a come and go feeling that went away once quenched most likely never to arise again…well that was with vampires anyway, his mother used to tell him about the differences of lust and love. Saying that she loved his father even though she was but a lowly concubine, it broke her heart to see that the Scarlet King did not feel the same…

Even though Sasuke and Itachi had different mothers they shared the same father, there fore had a right to his land after his death, Itachi got the land after the Scarlet Kings demise and all hell broke lose.

Sasuke closed his eyes, willing away the images of spilt blood and shattered bones.

He moved in closer to his horse as an updraft hit the beast, body hunched over the witch's head so the wind could not touch. The animal snorted, sliding over to roll in the ash coloured clouds, Sasuke tugged roughly on the reins, steadying the horse. He looked down at Naruto once more, to find two blue eyes bright with anger looking up at him…

'_Just my luck'_ thought Sasuke, giving Naruto a nervous twitch of the lips.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto, not daring to move, only too aware of the endless sky that surrounded him; vaguely he wondered if this was just a dream induced by the magic that he had used… _'I…I used magic!' _his mind screamed, smile carving it's self on to his cold bitten lips.

Sasuke saw the smile, heart fluttering slightly, fangs aching for blood. But Sasuke could hear what was going through the witch's mind, the blood gushing around the boys body sent to message screaming out to any vampire a meter away…the bolline had helped the witch, to that thought Sasuke's lips twitched some more.

Naruto's expression became hard, seeing the guys lips twitch in what seemed to be and attempt to smile, "You still haven't answered my question!" Naruto yelled, pointed his wind chilled finger at him.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Tell me young one…did the bolline help at all?"

The guy answered the question with another…that just pissed Naruto off when people did that and where did he get off calling him 'young one' dude! The guy looked his age for Pete's sake!

"What do you mean 'did the bolline help' your making no sense what so ever…wait" Naruto looked the guy in the eyes, realization dawned on him, this dude was Uchiha!

The guy that made a freaking bird follow him.

"Hn. I guess I was right about the whole blonde thing huh?" asked Sasuke smirking.

"HEY! You bastard take that back!" Naruto yelled trying to wrap his hands around the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke just moved slightly to the left, causing Naruto to all most fall out of the vampire's vice like grip. Luck for the blonde Sasuke being a vampire had abnormally fast reflexes.

Naruto could see it now…him free falling to the ground, where knowing his luck there would be water…with sharp rocks and piranhas swimming about ready to consume his flesh, but before that twisted dream became reality, Naruto felt one strong arm grip at his waist and pull him back into the bastards arms.

"How about you don't do that again hmm?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the flushed blonde.

"You bastard you made me do that!" Naruto accused, Sasuke simply scoffed at him,

"How?" Sasuke queried knowing that the witch would not answer him.

Naruto frowned not even thinking about answering the Uchiha was right, eyes darting anywhere and everywhere trying to avoid the cold black of the others, eyes finding nothing of interest until they fell onto Sasuke's belt, the left hand side was covered in dagger sheaths, all different colours and sizes, on the right hand side was one single sword, it's sheath was a blood red colour the hilt was a hard black, Naruto could just make out the carving in the hilt, soft swirls of what seemed to be wind clashing against the violent lines of lightening.

"Wow…that's a big sword!" Naruto exclaimed, not realising the consequences of what he said. (A/N I think I have a dirty mind)

Sasuke's eyes flew wide open, his mind diving straight into the gutter. The horse they rode on neighed, to Sasuke it sounded like laughter. For the first time in ages…Sasuke was…Sasuke was speechless.

**MAGIC**

Temari awoke, her head felt like it was on fire, groaning softly she made her way over to the temple.

Hands travelling over the many bottles of cures, getting nicked here or there by sharp lids. Looking in vain for the cure for a hangover. She really regretted drinking after the fire stopped burning. Oh well you can't change the past now can you?

Found it.

Sighing, she opened the bottle, thick, slimy fluid came out, shutting her eyes tight she drank it. Resting the urge to vomit she wiped the tears away with the back off her hand. Temari smirked; Naruto would have to try this along with the rest of the damn pack…stupid rite…

**MAGIC**

Temari tore open the flap that hid Naruto's bed from view, not noticing the lack of Naruto.

"Oi! Have a hangover after all you drank after the holy water thing…man you must be near suicidal!" she yelled, hearing no groan in pain or anger she opened her eyes, a gasp flew out of her lips. The glass bottle fell to the floor. Shattering into a thousand razor pieces.

"Naruto? You better not be playing a trick or your dead!" she yelled fear gripping and constricting her voice. Her eyes darted looking for any thing that might tell her where Naruto could be. Her eyes fell on to a small piece of yellowing paper on his bed.

She moved forward, removing the paper from the bed she read it. Another gasp escaped her lips, she ran out of the tent, heading for Gaara's sanctuary.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke's eye travelled down to Naruto once again, the boy had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms after a session on heated interrogation once Naruto felt that Sasuke the vampire was no going to suck him dry or harm him the boy quickly fell asleep. Needless to say Sasuke had no objections about the arrangement.

The horse snorted softly, tossing its head at the wind. Sasuke sighed he really didn't want to give Naruto to his brother. The man would do something to Naruto, Sasuke could feel it. Shaking his head he called for his raven.

The bird flew next to the hell born horse, swaying softly in the breeze.

"Send a note to my dear brother telling him I have the witch…" said Sasuke painfully shifting to give the bird the note. The raven took the note and dived going lower to the ground for faster movement.

Sasuke looked at the moon, hoping the goddess that embodied her would help them. But the goddess seemed to shun him, he growled. The moon was his and had always been his light, giving him what little hope he had…but know no light shined and no hope lived.

His horse bucked sightly…they were approaching the Blood Lords castle.

**MAGIC**

"GAARA!" came a frantic yell from out side of the wolfs tent. Gaara looked up slowly from his book. Temari bust in looking haggard and worried. One look at her and Gaara could tell what was wrong Naruto was missing.

"Yes Temari?" he asked softly,

"Naruto he's-"

"Gone? Yes I am quite aware of that fact" said Gaara, Temari hated his voice so eerily calm.

"And you did nothing!" she yelled

"Tell me Temari…can you not smell the vampire?"

Temari shook her head; vampires could cloak their scent if they wanted too.

"If I couldn't…how could you?" she asked, why the hell didn't her brother do anything?!

"When he stole Naruto away…his scent was interesting to say the lest…" Gaara trailed off. Temari could tell she would get no more out of him.

**MAGIC**

Itachi looked over to the window; beautiful maidens drenched in blood covered the glass…a work of art in his eyes. And a small black bird in the corner pecking at the red colouring, Itachi walked over to the large window, unclasping a hook to let the raven in, now it looked like one of the maidens was cut in half. The look on her face was one of pure agony.

"What does my brother want now?" the Blood Lord asked impatiently, scrapping his claw like fingernails against the glass, making it howl.

The bird hopped over to Itachi, dropping the note at his palm the bird was set to dash when Itachi grabbed it around its neck.

The note read:

_Brother,_

_I have the witch, he is safe…we are not to far away now._

_I hate you_

_Your brother._

Itachi smirked at the stupidity of his little brother. If saying that to him in person didn't affect him then why should a letter. The only thing that made Itachi angry was the witch…the witch was male…no new slaves for him it seemed.

He began to crush the birds neck in frustration, breaking all the little bones the made its vertebrae, till the birds head lolled uselessly to the side, its body dangling pitifully from Itachi's hand.

**TBC**

**Not as long as the others I think…but then again I may be wrong! Um thank you people so much for the support on the trilogy idea! Means a lot…** **I don't think I have any thing else to say other than please review! **

**May the moon goddess never leave you**

**The Witch.**

**PS: ****I have a dirty mind…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I no own Naruto…Sasuke does and I don't own Sasuke…he hit me last time I said I owned him…it still hurts –weeps-**

**Next chapter… and I have to say this NARUTO IS NOT GOING TO BE RAPED!!! I find that story line way to used… so I won't do it anyway I don't really like those fics…so yeah Naruto will only be touched by Sasuke maybe hurt and all by others either physical or mentally but not violated.**

**Chapter ****6**

_T__ill the birds head lolled uselessly to the side, its body dangling pitifully from Itachi's hand._

**The Magic ****within You**

Itachi looked at the limp body in his hand, with a twisted smirk he tossed the bird out of the window. He lent over the edge just so he could hear a faint thud of the body hitting the ground. Smiling he walked out of his room, so he could meet the new comer.

His dark coat whipped and danced along with his long strides, Itachi flicked his hair back from his flawless face, hair tied loosely in a low pony tail. The Blood Lord sneered at any one be he slave or assassin that dare cross his path.

Raking his long claws over the dainty curtains that cloaked the castle from the outside world, he hummed a tune. Most would have ran at the sight of him like this…others would shake their heads, when Itachi was happy it could only mean one thing a death was near.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke sighed, poking Naruto in the head repeatedly didn't wake him up…then Sasuke tried yelling…that failed too, what the hell would wake this little idiot up?

"No…that's my ramen!..."

Sasuke looked at the blonde, the idiot talked in his sleep. That was well interesting to say the lest, Naruto's eyebrows were creased in what seemed to be anger or something. Sasuke shook his head, pulling on the reins so his demonic horse would slow down, making their trip just a little longer. Naruto sighed in his sleep, snuggling closer in to the vampire's chest muttering something about flying dogs or something along those lines…

Sasuke's hands fumbled trying to pull the others hands off his top, to no avail. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. Why fight it? He knew the blonde and himself were meant for one another as crony as it sounded. Sasuke would admit to the fact that he liked Naruto…to a certain extent.

Naruto's eyes cracked open showing the brilliant blue hidden under thick lashes. His sight was clouded at first but it soon cleared, all he could see was deep blue.

Naruto's nose scrunched, he could tell it was morning, but why would the day's sky be ruled by such a dark colour? He felt harsh breathing mix and play with his hair. His eyes wandered upward, endless blue meet heartless black.

"Err…hi?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, the moron didn't realise that he still had a hold of the vampire's shirt…or that he was close enough to be a second head.

"Hello…could you let go now…or are you going to become a growth?" Sasuke asked irritated that the boy still hadn't seen it.

Naruto looked at his position, he was practically sitting in the other's lap, his head ever so close to Sasuke's neck, his blonde hair ghosting over the pale skin, and lastly has hands were shut tight around the blue fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

Heat rushed to his cheeks as he stuttered out apology "Uh…s-sorry ab-about that…um so how long now?"

Sasuke's eyes rolled this guy was an idiot, sighing slightly he answered "Do you really want to go? I mean honesty you want to live in a place were there is no one that you know? And most likely no one that you could ever befriend?"

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, "Well I have you so that's a lest one friend so I won't be totally alone…but no I don't want to go…but you said it was on orders that you were to take me here so…"

Naruto gave him a thousand watt smile, "So I don't want guilt knowing that you would be punished just so I could stay with…friends…anyway I will make new friends BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile back, even if it was a small one.

**MAGIC**

Temari cursed in frustration, the full moon was just hours away, the holy goddess would plague them with insanity. A punishment for their existence. And now the one thing that could possibly keep the primal instincts from taking over was gone! Gaara knew that the witch could help them all, but he still let the vampire whisk him away. She growled Naruto could have helped her with a spell…a spell that would save them all from going insane. All werewolves do, for every time they turn, they get closer to losing their mind…

And Gaara is all ready on the brink of insanity.

A harsh yell released itself from her lips, her fist connecting with a tree, so hard that her knuckle bleed and the tree seeped golden sap from the broken bark. She wasn't satisfied, fingernails growing to a deadly point, teeth beared she began to scratch at the tree, blood and sap mixing into thick, sticky goo. She continued till her fingernails ripped right off, hands blooded and cut beyond recantation, they just looked like red slicked stumps.

Temari let out a howl, she to felt the goddess claiming her as one of the unstable, one of the insane, one of the…demons. She fell to the ground, arms wrapped around her in a feebly attempt to stop the madness from devouring her whole.

**MAGIC**

Gaara looked around his little sanctuary, thick ropes tied to the point were it was circulation cutting tight, his feet immersed in stone. He let out a hollow laugh. Like they could keep him in this prison! Once the moon goddess empowered the tribe he would reach his full power, he would kill freely, let the blood travel through his fingers, so he could feel the life drain away, maybe even taste the flesh of a human that was foolish enough to wander outside the gates. Oh! Would be wonderful.

He let out a low laugh, claws scaping against his palm, drawing the beautiful red that flowed through his veins. How he couldn't wait for the moon to reach her full potential.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, the sky was becoming a grey colour, he could faintly smell rain, but he could barely tell if it was the real thing, Naruto smelled like rain…but only different, maybe it was the fact that Sasuke could smell Naruto's blood, Naruto was now seated in front of him, hand grasping the horn on the horses saddle.

Naruto turned slightly so he could see the vampire behind him, "Hey Sasuke…um do you think it might storm? 'Cause I think I will…the wind is just way to clam" he asked.

Sasuke gave him a contemplating look, "I am not to sure…normally I could smell the rain miles away…but with you here I can smell nothing but rain"

Naruto turned around fully; it took quite a lot of flexibility on his part, moving his body so he faced Sasuke, chests inches apart.

"What do you have against personal space?" Sasuke asked, it was tempting to just sink his fangs into the unblemished neck just centimetres away, but he settled for looking into Naruto's sea like eyes.

"Huh?" it didn't exactly click right away with Naruto, who looked at how they were…positioned, Sasuke's face just centimetres away from his own, chests close to meshing together, Naruto's legs straddled Sasuke's thighs, Naruto's leg spread open to accommodate Sasuke's torso. Naruto blushed; if they weren't on a horse that was flying they would have looked like lovers sharing a 'moment'.

"Um…sorry?"

Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow, "Right, could you move now?"

Naruto gave him a fox like grin, his blush growing even more intense "Not really…heh"

"Moron" Sasuke said as he shook his head, tugging on the reins he motioned his horse to dive. The animal complied; closing its wings tight against its body the three began free falling to the ground below…head first.

"SHIT!" Naruto screamed, latching onto Sasuke like a hungry leech, Sasuke just smirked and held Naruto, both of their bodies stuck together like magnets to a fridge.

The wind gushed past Naruto's ears, he could sware that he saw his life past by his eyes, he shut them tight, pushing his head into the hollow of Sasuke's neck, he felt the vampire's arms snake around him, holding him in place…probably so he wouldn't loss his 'parcel'.

**MAGIC**

The Blood Lord, looked at his servant, his meal for the day, he grinned like a cat that had just caught a bird. She was very pretty, one of his best servant too but she was…too dull lifeless even. With his finger he motioned TenTen to come to him.

Tenten's lips quavered slightly but she walked forward knowing that her death would be soon and her suffering would end.

Stepping so she was in front of her master she bowed low, Itachi smirked. "Rise"

She did as she was told; she stood firm, shoulders back, chest out, back straight. Showing that even though she was about to become a simple meal for this vampire lord she would take her end with dignity.

Itachi moved forward, tiling her head to the side with his long pale fingers, he licked his lips. His fangs itched and grew to a snake like point.

"Hmmm no need to numb the pain…I want to her you scream!" he yelled as he pierced her neck with his fangs.

TenTen let out a bone chilling scream as her life faded with every inch of blood that was taken.

After his fill Itachi tossed Tenten's limp body to the ground, licking up the last of her blood that graced his lips. He walked out of the room, now he would wait for his brother to hurry and bring the witch; even though he no longer had a new sex slave…he would still have something that the witch would give him.

"Clean the mess up would you" he growled out to another servant, who hurriedly nodded and ran off into the dining room.

**MAGIC**

Still free falling, Naruto frowned shouldn't they have stopped by now? He slowly opened his eyes, then quickly shut them, yep still falling.

Sasuke felt the great urge to…to…well he had no clue what the hell this urge was so he settled for jerking the animal reins, the horse simply opened its wings catching wind under the bat like appendages. Tossing its silky mane it softly made its way to the ground, landing with a small thud.

"Naruto you can get off me now"

Naruto shook his head, "No! I will fall and go splat and…and…"

"Naruto open your damn eyes!" Sasuke yelled frustrated.

Naruto frowned but did what he was told, opening his eyes he meet Sasuke's eyes once more, annoyance flickering in the black irises. Naruto gave him a nervous smile, "Whoops?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can get off now"

"Oh…that's right" Naruto muttered, after a while Sasuke got fed up with the bumbling of Naruto; the boy wouldn't move…every time he tried he would grasp a hold of Sasuke again. So Sasuke did Naruto's job for him. Sasuke simply pushed Naruto off him making the boy hit the ground.

"Ow! Damn bastard"

"Your own fault…we can continue with the storm…"

Naruto looked at the sky, no clouds nothing.

"What storm?"

Sasuke sighed, "For a witch you have no talent, a storm is coming I know it…we will have to set up a camp site for the night, and hope that the werewolves won't be affected tonight"

"What do you mean be that?" asked Naruto.

"What you or the werewolves?"

"The wolves"

Sasuke sighed once more. "Well of the moon is not in sight the wolves cannot transform, but if the moon can be seen madness makes it's way in to their minds and well you should know the rest"

Naruto nodded, worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach…what will happen to Temari and Kiba?

He turned to face Sasuke, who in turn just looked back. Lean yet musclier build, hair the colour of the midnight sky, skin the colour of the moons pale glow and his eyes to Naruto were the most fascinating both the colour of obsidian glass, bright yet so dark.

"Having fun?" asked Sasuke mildly amused with the opened mouth boy.

"Huh? Oh…um…I have a question!"

"Will the wonders ever cease?" Sasuke muttered to himself,

"Hey I heard that!"

"And your point is…?"

"That I heard it? Anyway its day right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Right…so?"

"So shouldn't you be all like burning and shrivelling?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, most vampires can't stand sunlight and do burn, but I don't"

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why?"

"Why don't you melt when water touches you? Anyway a dark one like me is far more powerful than a normal vampire, I can do things others can't…like stay in sunlight for one"

Naruto nodded he now understood, the only thing he didn't get was how the hell could the vampire know about the _wizard of OZ_?

Sasuke spoke up, "Now I have a question for you…how old are you?"

Naruto laughed, "How old do I look?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Sasuke snapped.

"Fine grumpy bum…I am nineteen…how about you?"

"About…hmm seventy-two…there about anyway…"

Naruto smiled, "Would have thought you would be like a thousand or something"

Sasuke snorted and shook his head, "Not likely…would you help me with this tent so we can have somewhere to sleep to night?"

Naruto nodded and ran over to Sasuke, a stupid grin plastered on his face; he might grow to like this vampire.

**MAGIC**

_Limbs crossed over one another, passions flying and dancing with the lust and love that clouded their every thought. Lips moved together melting into the other, __tongues twirled and caressed, hands gliding over sweat covered bodies…_

Neji awoke with a start, another vision invaded his dreams. He shook his head to rid the thoughts, the people in that vision…they are forbidden to one another, but are meant to be together.

Neji got up wrapping his robe around his slender from. He had to keep this vision to himself…the people in it must be together…and Neji could tell that fate was not going to let them have it easy but.

Strangely the three goddess of fate smiled upon those two…but who in the world were they?

**TBC**

**Sorry for the wait!!!! I had writers block!... hope this chapter is all right! And makes sense! 'Cause well I am not sure if it did –sweatdrop-**

**Anyway hope you liked it and well…tell me if you did… **

**Reviews are always loved! And well yeah I think that's it...**

**The Witch.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: …you know the drill…I don't own Naruto…but I am planning to buy him!...and Sasuke too…eventually.**

**Okay sorry for the wait! It looks like I apologize a lot…whoops um anyway THANK YOU to those who reviewed! And to those how 'forgot' …don't you love me? –Tears-**

**Note to Izzy: sorry I now have a beta…I am really sorry! But you didn't get back to me…and somebody else took the offer…again I am sorry…forgive me?**

**Chapter 7**

**The Magic within You**

Temari sat, eyes trained on her blood crusted hands. She sighed, she was tried. Sore hands moved to run though her hair, she really had no clue what to do, get a squad together and hunt for the vampire and Naruto…or to keep with preparations to make sure Gaara would not see the moon.

She sighed shaking her head as she slowly got up from the blood flecked grass.

**MAGIC**

Naruto looked over to the horse, that thing scared the fuck out of him. Blue eyes locked on blazing red, Naruto was sure that the thing would eat him in his sleep. Naruto's ears perked to a faint rustling sound in the bushes not to far from where he sat. The rustling became louder, the hairs in the back of Naruto's neck stood on end.

What if it was one of the lesser ones Kiba talked about or an insane werewolf like what Sasuke said…or maybe a rabid duck! Like the one that chased him in his nightmares trying to steal his ramen!

"Fuck me" Naruto breathed, frantically looking around for Sasuke, the damn vampire thought it would be good to scout ahead before the storm came into play. _'Yeah'_ Naruto thought _'good for him he doesn't get eaten by a rabid duck!'_

Sasuke smirked, this was just too good, he hid in the bushes that Naruto was now looking right at, Naruto was unknowingly looking Sasuke right in the eye. Sasuke could have laughed at the sight of the witch's face. Sasuke vaguely wondered why the blonde didn't run away…maybe he had scared him to the point of paralysis? Sasuke sighed softly; he may as well put Naruto out of his misery.

Stepping out of the bush Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, pouting slightly.

"Bastard! What did you do that for!?"

Sasuke shrugged "Just to see what would happen?"

Naruto huffed turning away from the vampire, to come face to face with the demonic horse.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled, falling back into Sasuke, knocking them both flat on their backs. They landed in the grass with a small 'thunk' sound, Naruto's head colliding with Sasuke's chest while Sasuke's head hit the ground with a dull 'thud'

"Idiot" Sasuke growled, pushing Naruto off him.

"Uh…sorry? It was your damn horse's fault anyway!" Naruto yelled, puffing his cheeks out as he felt heat rush up to them.

"Tch. Whatever moron" murmured Sasuke, as he got up dusting himself off.

The only comeback Naruto could think of was well…pocking his tongue out. Sasuke leaned in close, inches away from the blushing blondes face, mere inches away from inviting lips.

"You better put that away before I think of a better use for it" Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto spluttered, blush covering his face reminding Sasuke of a tomato.

"PERVERT!" Naruto screeched. Fling himself into a near by bush so Sasuke couldn't see him. All Sasuke did was roll his eyes. Honestly!

"I did not mean it in a perverted way…you just thought of it your self…and by the way you just hid in a highly poisonous bush" said Sasuke, smirking still, not highly poisonous but enough to cover you in blistering rashes.

Naruto pocked his head out of the deep green foliage. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed, "Your going to get an allergic reaction if you don't come out now"

"Why should I trust you?"

Again Sasuke sighed, why was he connected to an idiot? What did he ever do?

"Because you moron, I can stop the damn reaction before it starts!" yelled Sasuke, frustration getting to better of him.

"Oh…ok" was all Naruto said, pushing the mass of leaves out of his way to come into view. Sasuke took that chance to take in the boy's appearance to another level.

All the blonde was wearing was pants, skinny leg jeans to be exact, bronze tinted chest showing as dark green leaves brushed against it, the witch was lean build, his muscles were there but not really noticeable. The black jeans road low on slim hips revealing his abdomen to an almost unreasonable amount. Sasuke vaguely wondered how that body would look sweat coated panting heavily withering underneath him, and how Naruto's face would look when flushed with want and desire, whispering scrambled versions of Sasuke's name breathlessly.

Sasuke smirked that would be absolutely erotic, but the vampire could not decide whether or not this was just lust or something else completely different. A snap of fingers brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yo! Bastard!"

Sasuke scowled "What?" he snapped,

"Where's the stuff?" asked Naruto, growing impatient with Sasuke.

"Hn"

Naruto fumed, "What! Asshole! Get me the fucking ointment or what ever it is!"

Sasuke waved his hand airily. "You can wait now moron"

Naruto pouted. "That's not fair!"

Sasuke shrugged "Whoever said I was fair?"

"Good point" huffed Naruto.

**MAGIC**

Neji looked around, straight black walls with toxic purple curtains draped over large windows. Neji had no idea why the Blood Lord always met him here but the prophet knew better than to ask questions.

Neji's pale white eyes meet cold scarlet of the vampire lord. He could feel the air sucked out of dark atmosphere. Shivers ran ramped through Neji's body; the lord was expecting permeation, a sign from the disfigured gods the vampire worships. Neji had no clue what to tell him. The fates gave him a vision of lovers forbidden. He knew he was not to breathe a word to any one not even the goddesses themselves.

"Well?" the ice cold voice cut through the priests thoughts, "Do you have anything?"

The sharpness of the voices told him if he didn't he would pay for it in blood.

"No my Lord, nothing" Neji said keeping his voice calm and collected.

The Blood Lord studied him, white eyes imitating calm before the storm, long brown hair tied in a extremely loose ponytail, pale skin reviling the snow, but not as white as Sasuke's let alone Itachi's own. Slender frame covered in mountains of robes, each a softer colour than the last.

The Blood Lord priests not his highest but one of power. A prophet and the cousin to the nymph Hinata. Itachi could tell that the nymph was not telling him something…once he figured out what this priest was hiding the prophet would get one hell of a beating.

**MAGIC**

(Night…and storming)

Lighting claws slashed open obsidian painted sky, wind twirled and danced with wayward leaves. Sasuke watched with little interested the blonde beside him had almost all of it, but the storm was beautiful and deadly, the vampire could feel the anger of the gods as blades of lighting stabbed the earth. Rain descended from the battered sky, tears of angels long forgotten. Sasuke could just make out the form of his horse swirling and dancing with the lighting.

Naruto whimpered slightly as thunder crashed overhead he could handle storms, but he usually had music to help him through it but when Sasuke stole him away the damn vampire neglected to collect his I pod!

So Naruto settled for whimpering under his breath and glaring at Sasuke who had the nerve to smirk at him…damn bastard vampire! As if on cue Sasuke spoke,

"You afraid of storms?"

Naruto frowned, "No…I just don't agree with them"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and settled in his blankets.

"Why don't you have sleeping-bags anyway?" Naruto asked fingering the thin blankets he was laying on.

Sasuke shrugged "usually I don't have a tag-a-long and just use the blankets…anyway beggars can't be choosers"

"Who ever said I was begging?"

"Just take what you're given or I will chuck you out of the tent"

Naruto looked around _'what tent?'_ he thought, the 'tent' was made of water restraint fabric Sasuke said it was oiled seal skin or something…it was held up by some rods that Sasuke packed…in a small bag how the vampire managed that Naruto did not know.

Naruto scuttled a little closer to Sasuke, the small movement didn't go unnoticed by the vampire but Sasuke chose to ignore it and just smirked.

"Hey Sasuke do you know how witches died out? I heard that they just disappeared one day or something?" asked Naruto, inching closer still, lighting flashed emulating his face, fear and curiosity whirled in his eyes making them wider than normal.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Yes I do know…you've heard of the witch hunts that took over the western world?"

Naruto nodded, he decided he liked the way Sasuke spoke, voice low and calm, hypnotic and haunting not like Gaara's who just sounded dead Sasuke sounded different but Naruto could not grasp how though.

"Well most witch population was wiped almost to extinction because of this…and the rest of them well…just disappeared, no one really knows what happened to them…but they were once considered gods to some level"

"Really, Like Zeus and that?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Yeah just like that"

"Whoa! That's so cool…how about vampires and werewolves?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What about them?"

"Well were they like witches?"

"What in the way of gods?"

Naruto nodded, "Uhuh"

Sasuke thought for a while, he had heard of some vampire make it up to that status…but as for werewolves he had no clue.

"Well vampires have made it that far…ever heard of the blood thirsty gods that ruled war, chaos and death? Well vampires came into that category" said Sasuke.

"Well how about wolves?"

Sasuke shook his head, Naruto let out a small 'oh' and looked away after that. The storm had died down considerably but it was still to vicious to venture out in. Naruto settled into the scratchy blanket, face nuzzling the crude fabric, sleep wanted him Naruto could feel it, its soft touches and sweet lullabies luring his eyelids to fall over deep blue irises.

"You know" Sasuke's deep voice cut in on sleeps song and fought away the false caresses.

"I know what?" Naruto asked, voice muffled by the blanket. Sasuke held back a chuckle at Naruto, Sasuke would admit that he thought the blonde was cute, eyes the colour of storm churned waves, annoyingly yellow hair that reminded the vampire of the petals of sunflowers and the personality of a five year old on a sugar high. Annoying but cute.

"Did you know witches were the first?"

Naruto now fully awake, shot up from his make shift bed.

"Huh?"

Sasuke shook his head. Honestly!

"Witches are the reason we are living"

"In lay-mans terms please" asked Naruto.

"Moron why do I even attempt to talk to you?" Sasuke questioned himself, clicking his fingers together igniting a small bright flame.

"Whoa! Cool! Could you teach me that?" exclaimed Naruto looking into Sasuke's eyes, feeling a faint fluttering in his stomach Naruto vaguely wondered when he swallowed a butterfly…

Sasuke smirked "Maybe…but back to what I was saying witches were the start of us all from werewolves to nymphs and humans…all creatures derived from your blood"

In the flickering light of Sasuke's flame, Naruto's eyes widened even more, who knew that Naruto was the last of the god like mortals.

"Wow…so like vampires like you too? How about the Minotaur? Or…or mermaids?"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle slightly this time, "Vampires yes, mermaids evolved from sirens and nymphs which in turn came from witches too…the Minotaur? Not likely"

Naruto frowned; if the witch blood was so powerful…wouldn't a creature that reeked power and strength be somehow connected to witches?

"How come? I thought that the Minotaur was the product of a vengeful god? And witches made it to god status"

Sasuke smirked, "In legends yes, humans rewrote the tale to make it less vulgar and more uh…creative so they made it into an epic tale of gods and kings"

"Than what was it?" Naruto asked still frowning.

"Well basically a woman thought it would be kinky to have sex with a bull" said Sasuke…he couldn't keep the smirk from his voice this time.

Naruto grimaced and said with disgust, "Well that one way to get off…yuck"

Sasuke smirked, Naruto was entertaining.

**MAGIC**

Itachi was pacing once again, his brother was due back but he failed or was prolonging it just to piss Itachi off…and it was working.

Unhooking his cloak form the gold clasp, he removed the heavy garment, tossing it onto the floor, his shirt was next, undoing the small silver buttons one by one, the deep purple shirt fell, fluttering to the cold marble floor gracefully, he looked around his room, it was a mixture of his favorite cultures.

18th century England fused medieval Japan, a large four poster bed, sheets the colour of his victims blood. Soft silk curtain draped over the bed, said curtains were embodied with dancing cranes, water flowers in bloom and the stars and moon, the fabric was trying to show the beauty of dusk…soft and easy on the eyes.

He walked over to a large mirror that was nestled in a dark corner, Itachi smirked humans were fickle. Saying that vampires could not see a reflection. Itachi looked back into his blood like eyes, relishing his body, strong and muscular not lean and built like his brothers, his skin was much whiter than both his brothers and the nymph put together.

He smirked, the mirror had no silver in it or behind it, letting the vampire lord see himself, early mirrors were made with silver lining the back so people would see themselves also making it impossible for vampires to see themselves, and vampires are naturally vain creatures, once humans stopped making mirrors like that…well they no longer had a vampire detection device.

Itachi moved away from the mirror, walking silently towards his wardrobe, he pulled out a silk robe, the blackest one he had, as black as the midnight sky, nothing embodied on this one, he slipped it over his arms, letting it hang not bothering to tie it…besides he was expecting company.

**MAGIC**

Ino wandered though all too familiar halls, long pale fingers running along dark red walls. Dread and hope mixed and bubbled in her stomach, dread because of the Blood Lord requested her…and hope for maybe…just maybe she would see Master Uchiha.

A small smile crept upon her face, how she loved Uchiha, Sakura loved him too though…that thought brought her back to dread. Even though Master Uchiha showed no interest in either of them she kept her hopes up.

Opening the door to her Lord's room, she took a deep breath hope would have to get her though this…it just had to.

**TBC**

**Well…um hi! Sorry for the wait once more! I am kinda at my grandparents at the moment!...sorry again! Well what did you think? I think this chapter was a waste of time really…no relevance to me…oh well…um about the mirrors I remember reading somewhere that vampires could see themselves if there was no silver in the mirror…and apparently back then they would had silver in the back or lining it…don't hold me to that…I don't have a good memory! lol**

**Anyway read and review…for the people that actually did review again thank you!**

**The Witch. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: you see I was planing on going to Japan to buy the rights to Naruto…I got there…but…customs sent me back…how the hell was I meant to know that carrying a giant sword was illegal**

**Chapter 8**

**So school has started once again…updates may not be ****as quick but I will do my best! Believe it!**

_Hope would have to get her though this…it had t__o_

**The Magic within Yo****u**

"You sure you want to try that spell?" Hidan asked, eyes watching the sleeping woman in his lord's bed, pale body barley covered by blood red sheets.

"Of course…on a full moon as well" Itachi said coolly, long fingers lightly touching the slave in his bed, she was always good for a feed and to sedate lust.

"You know that the werewolves will be at their peak…do you not?" Itachi nodded, moving away from the limp body to gaze out the window, cold eyes settling on the early morning sky.

"I see…why that spell though?" curiosity getting the better of Hidan, wondering what could be going on in the Blood Lord's twisted mind.

"So I can walk and rule this pathetic realm…" Hidan smirked, many thought the Blood Lord was nothing special just a threat…but his brother on the other hand.

"So…you're not the vampire you would have everyone to believe…am I right Lord?" Itachi gave Hidan a feral grin, sharpened fangs glinting in the low light.

"No I am not as powerful as I claim…but my little brother is…and he is bound by blood to do as I say. So it would be wise to stay on my good side…got it Hidan?"

"Yes my Lord…so when should perpetrations start?"

"As soon as the witch gets here"

**MAGI****C**

(Morning sunshine!)

Leaves of the weeping willows dipped themselves in the cool water below, lush reeds grew out of the bank of the sparkling river, lilies of every colour bloomed along side of the reeds, picture perfect…only to be ruined by Naruto and his bad habit of bomb diving.

Sasuke shook off the water, hands running over the smooth coat of his horse.

"Naruto stop it! Get cleaned we have to make it to the Lord's castle before sundown!" Sasuke yelled, half annoyed and half amused at the blondes actions.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, the vampire was busy trying to decide to glare at him or continue washing his horse, Naruto stood up in the water pocking his tongue out at Sasuke, damn bastard. Naruto splashed his face with water once more trying to rid himself of last night, a night which was very interesting for Naruto.

First he had a dream where he and Sasuke were doing this that…well to put it simply would give the greatest pervert alive a heart-attack. Then he woke up and was in the vampire's lap thank whatever god there is that he was asleep! And when Naruto finally managed to find his way back into the land of dreams…Sasuke woke him up! Stupid vampire bastard.

"Oi, Naruto I said get washed!" Sasuke yelled, turning away from the clean animal to face Naruto, who blushed at Sasuke. That stupid dream still playing in his mind. Sasuke looked at Naruto, the idiot was flushed to ponit where you'd think all the blood ran up to his head. Maybe he was sick? The vampire waded over to the blonde, who just became redder the closer Sasuke got.

"You okay? You look sick" Sasuke said softy, his hand reaching out of the water to touch Naruto's forehead, _'Nope no warmth…so he isn't sick' _thought Sasuke, watching Naruto.

"Yes I am fine!" Naruto yelled slapping the hand away from him, god he was embarrassed! He couldn't stop thinking about that damn dream…was it possible to look that sexy even in a dream? Sasuke frowned, the idiot was acting even more like an idiot…something was wrong.

Naruto really couldn't take it anymore, if the dark eyes boring into his own weren't enough than the soft voice filled with concern was it. He had to get away and cool off before he did something he would regret. Naruto began to back up though the crystallin water, not looking where he was going. With every step he took, the Uchiha matched it with one of his own. _'Why can't he just stay away?'_

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, amusement lining his voice, taking another step as Naruto walked backwards.

"Umm…walking what does it look like?"

Sasuke's eyes studied Naruto…he wasn't sick Sasuke could see that now…but why was he flushed so badly? Sasuke smirked, he had just figured out why Naruto was acting like this.

"Your running away aren't you?" Sasuke asked, a triumphant smirk craving it's self on his face, a face Naruto thought was getting way to close for comfort.

"No I am not!" he huffed; his footing was now getting slippery he had to be careful not to fall.

"Well, I would say you were" said Sasuke, moving his face closer to Naruto's.

Naruto let out a small "Eep" and slipped, hands failing he grabbed the closest thing to him, a smirking Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could register what was going on, lips meet lips and bodies crashed to into the water.

**MAGI****C**

"Kiba! Get out of that damn form now!" screeched Temari, she was getting tired of this, Kiba and her damn brother trying to get out of work…stupid mongrels, Kiba sighed, shifting out of his wolf form to look at her, with a nervous grin he said, "Temari! Didn't see you there! Ahh…I was just going to look for you…isn't that right Akamaru?"

A large dog came out from the bushes, Kiba's legendary animal guide Akamaru, who barked as back up to his charges words.

Temari quirked an eyebrow but said nothing she already had a headache that made her want to ram her head into the nearest rock, "Kiba just do as you have been told and remain on guard duty" she said, she really had it with today. What she would give to be sitting around doing nothing. Bliss! But alas, being head advisor and high priestess she could only obtain that in her dreams.

Kiba walked off to find Kunkuro for guard duty, they had to make sure no light from the moon touched Gaara and themselves…they had their work cut out for them, Kiba had to put all his trust in Akamaru, which wasn't hard. They would be fine as long as Akamaru did his job right.

**MAGI****C**

Blue eyes widened at the feeling of lips on his own, it felt weird but nice…his eyelids drooped, sliding shut. Naruto couldn't help it, they did it themselves. His lungs began to burn, not due to the kiss which was only lips on lips but due to the fact that he was under water, eyes snapped open at that realization. Pushing the other off him the witch swam to the surface…whoever said witches could float…was high at the time because Naruto when tossed in water sunk like a rock tied to cement.

A hand reached in pulling Naruto up by his hair, whoever it was must have been strong, Naruto managed to regain his footing, swotting the hand away from his hair he looked at his savoir, Sasuke. _'Fuck'_ thought Naruto _'Now what?' _

Naruto opened his mouth to apologize for pulling the Uchiha down with his but was silenced by a pair of lips pushing on his own, now Naruto had no clue what to do, he felt a tongue flick across his bottom lip asking for admittance. Naruto's head was spinning, opening his mouth just a little to let the other muscle in. Naruto's mind grew foggy, he moved with the others timidly, he felt his arms snake their way around Sasuke neck, fingers embedding themselves in his hair. God this felt good…almost as good as his dream.

Sasuke felt his own hands move wrapping around Naruto's slim waist to pull the other close. He didn't think anything could taste like this let alone a male. As the kiss deepened so did Sasuke's worry. This couldn't be just lust…and what about Naruto? What did he feel?

Naruto broke the kiss, resting his head on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke could feel his heart race at the feeling of the other. Naruto's hands travelled down from Sasuke's hair to rest on his shoulders, the vampire could feel the blood pulsing though the other an intoxicating melody to a vampire.

"Sasuke…what did we just do?" asked Naruto voice meek and shaky, Sasuke was thinking the same thing what did they just do?

Naruto was on cloud nine only to be brought back to earth by the trivial need for air. Cold reality hit the witch with every thing it had, Naruto really liked the feeling of Sasuke even if it was only his lips and tongue. But what are they now? He couldn't say he loved Sasuke because he wasn't infatuated. Maybe but, not in love…but what did that kiss mean?

Naruto really couldn't make heads or tails out of this situation, his mind was clouded with thoughts and tastes all of which involved Sasuke.

"What do you mean what did we just do?" asked Sasuke, moving away from Naruto.

Naruto felt cold he didn't want Sasuke to act like nothing happened, that just hurt. Naruto took his hands away from Sasuke and began walking to the bank of the river, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" Sasuke asked, fingers digging into Naruto's shoulder.

"To dry off…" he said, cursing himself for sounding weak, GOD! He was Naruto Uzumaki! Witch and the last on at that! Why was he running away?

"What we did just then-" Naruto cut his off with a look of anger and pain…Sasuke didn't like that look on his face.

"Nothing happened we just slipped that's all" Sasuke scowled, it wasn't nothing to him.

"Well if you want it to mean nothing…then I guess it did" Sasuke said coldly, letting go of Naruto's shoulder he walked over to the bank.

Naruto could only stare at him; did that mean something to Sasuke? Naruto couldn't help the anger "Bastard! What do you mean by that?!" Sasuke ignored him, walking to his horse, strapping the saddle on. The vampire turned to Naruto and said "Well what are you waiting for?" Naruto only growled under his breath and proceeded to the vampire and his demonic horse.

**MAGI****C**

Sasuke frowned as he packed the tent in to a black hole of a bag, how could Naruto think that kiss meant nothing to him? Wasn't it Sasuke the one who started it? And Naruto! The mere thought of the other sent shivers of anger, pain and pleasure running though his body. He kissed back and then had the nerve to ask what they did! The saying goes you need two to tango, so if that insufferable blonde didn't want the damn kiss why didn't he stop it?

Sasuke sighed, thinking of Naruto made him feel so conflicted it wasn't funny, not in the slightest. "Hey…um…Sasuke listen about before-" started Naruto only to be cut off by the vampire's cold gaze,

"I think you made your ponit before so I don-mmph" Sasuke was cut off by soft lips on his own, dark eyes widened looking into laughing blue. It was a small peck but it surprised Sasuke.

"Thank you" giggled Naruto, blue eyes dancing with glee "Now I said listen ok? Right, now what I was trying to say before you cut me off was that kiss did mean something what? I am not sure of that's what I want to know…so I was thinking…if you kiss me again I-I could figure out what it m-means…so will you?" asked Naruto from once merry eyes that darkened with fear of rejection _'Sasuke maybe a bastard but…he isn't that much of one' _though Naruto looking anywhere but the dumbstruck vampire.

"You want me to kiss you?" Sasuke asked, still slow from the small peck, his lips tingled slightly.

Naruto pouted, "I am not going to ask again bast-" this time it was Naruto who was cut off by lips, the witch felt lost. Sasuke on the other hand felt elated, Naruto's lips meshed perfectly with his. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's deciding he liked the feeling of the others lips on his. Sasuke traced his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip asking…no pleading for entrance, Naruto shivered, god that felt heavenly! Naruto opened his mouth a little hesitantly, Sasuke quickly dived in. The vampire's hands finding their posts, one pressed on the small of Naruto's back pushing the others flesh against him, the other fisted in the sunshine like hair.

Naruto shuddered at the taste and feeling of Sasuke as he plundered Naruto's mouth, Naruto gripped Sasuke as he timidly brushed his tongue against Sasuke's the simple act making them both moan softy. Naruto's heart raced at the taste of Sasuke. He tasted like danger, fire and raw power, Naruto mewled as one of Sasuke's fangs scrapped his tongue.

Sasuke found Naruto's taste as intoxicating as the other found his. Naruto tasted pure, soft…everything the vampire wasn't. Naruto pulled away from the kiss slowly, savouring the feeling, the two still connected by a fraying string of saliva. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's both of them had their eyes closed in fear of what the others may say.

"Wow…that was…wow" said a breathless Naruto, _'that felt fucking awesome' _he thought, he wanted Sasuke to do that to him over and over again.

"You should get on the horse, we're already late as it is" said Sasuke breaking the spell that his mouth had placed on the witch. Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had grown a second head,

"You're kidding; you got to be fucking kidding me! You fucking asshole! You get pissy at me for acting like this so what gives you the right?" yelled Naruto, angry tears fighting their way down bronze dusted cheeks.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in defeat, "Naruto I liked it…no loved the kiss to speak the truth…but we can't"

Naruto glared at him, "Can't what? Give…us…a shot?"

"Naruto even if I wanted an 'us' and believe me I do…it just can't happen"

"Why? Just because you and I are guys?"

Sasuke sighed, he really did want that idiot, he liked him…not love, no I was too early to say that. Looking at the flushed and angry Naruto he said, "Yes…that's why"

Naruto scoffed, "For someone who just kissed a guy and admitted that they liked it you can't pull off the homophobic act"

Sasuke tried pleading with he eyes for forgiveness "Naruto it's against both vampiric law and my brother's rule"

"Your brother?"

"The damn bastard if anyone is homophobic it's him…he tortured a gay couple before pitting them against each other…a fight to the death…one of the lovers killed himself rather than have his love die by his hands…the other was killed like a dog…with out dignity or mercy" Sasuke studied Naruto's eyes looking for anything, nothing could be read in those captivating eyes so Sasuke continued, "And I didn't want that to happen to you…"

Naruto blushed at the last part of Sasuke's words, so Sasuke was trying to protect him? A small smile crept onto Naruto's lips.

"Well…can't we still try?" Naruto asked hope lacing every word. Sasuke shook his head "Naruto…"

Naruto put a finger on Sasuke's lips, "Would you give me chance to talk…god! Now we could just keep it between us…nobody else has to know…please?" finger sliding from the pale lips, tracing tem with wonder. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist pulling him away form his quivering lips.

"Naruto…please hear me out I don't want you hurt!" Naruto crinkled his nose at that statement, "And you hear me out! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me! I…I just want to try this out"

Sasuke couldn't win, he all so much wanted to give them a go, but the risk was too great he couldn't do it.

"I do too but-" a small peck of lips cut him off once again, "But nothing. Come on Sasuke take a risk if you really want this" said Naruto, walking over to Sasuke's horse.

All the reason that once sung in Sasuke mind decided to dance out of his ears and play with the wind, as Sasuke walked over to Naruto, placing his hands on Naruto's hips, leaning in to whisper in the others ear, "You win" nipping Naruto's ear, hoisting the boy up on the dark horse. Naruto lent down and smirked, "Knew you would see it my way bastard"

**MAGI****C**

Naruto hummed the tune of one of his favourite songs, head resting on a hard chest, his tanned hands clasped over strong pale ones. His eyes closed with a small smile; even though they had to hide it…it was worth it, knowing that someone was going to be there.

Naruto felt Sasuke lower his head to nuzzle his hair, creating a giggle and smile for the blonde.

Sasuke looked over the golden spikes, the forest was getting sparse, and green became less vibrant. Sasuke sighed, they were getting closer to the castle…closer to having to hide what they had…Sasuke scowled, it wasn't fair.

"Hey Sasuke…your brother's the Blood Lord right?" Naruto asked, fingers worming their was in-between Sasuke's.

"Un-fortunately yes…why?" asked Sasuke, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Naruto.

"Well since he is your brother and all can't he like lift the law and excuse you from the vampire thing?" asked Naruto softly, Sasuke snorted,

"He wouldn't lift a finger to help me…I am sorry" Naruto shook his head, "Keeping it a secret will be fun any who"

"Open your eyes moron" Sasuke said, jumping of his horse leaving Naruto on the demonic thing, Naruto complied with the vampire's wishes, opening his eyes to see large sandstone walls, each painstakingly carved to resemble skulls and bones it was magnificent, the stained glass windows all painted a scene of horrific murder or great battles.

"Wow" Naruto breathed, Sasuke smiled slightly and said, "Welcome home…moron"

"Bastard!" yelled Naruto, eyes still gazing at the castel, with the words from the song he was humming dancing in his head,

_Darling __take me home, to the castel made of skulls and bones, sing me a song to remind me where I belong…in your arms, my love, in clod blood._

**TB****C**

**Wow I can't write kisses to save my life lol –sigh- anyway here you go I know you were waiting sorry about that! ****–sweatdrop- school has started as so thanks to my year I have to study really hard to get my HSC –grumbles-**

**Anyway tell me what you think by leaving a review!!! I will love you forever and ever**

**Someone that needs to visit a physic ward****…**

**The Witch**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: you know it and I know it…so don't make me say it!**

**Chapter ****9**

**Sorry for the wait!...again!**

"_Bastard!" yelled Naruto, eyes still gazing at the castel, with the words from the song he was humming dancing in his head_

_**Darling take me home, to the castel made of skulls and bones, sing me a song to remind me where I belong…in your arms, my love, in clod blood**_

**The Magic within You**

Pale blue eyes wandered over her slender form, trying on the Blood Lords jewelry…if the Lord caught her she would be hung. Fingering the golden necklace she sighed, wishing her love would take her away from this hell hole, pleading with the gods that he would return her broken love.

But again she sighed, Uchiha gave no one his smile, no one his kisses let alone his ice coated heart. hearing footsteps she hurriedly took the necklace to it's respective place, she straitened out her loosely tried kimono she walked out of the chamber, eyes downcast to others…they were all above her, even lowly peasants and serfs! No one ounce of dignity clung to her. Ino felt soft tears fall, hitting to dust covered ground.

Out of sheer luck her soulless eyes looked out of a window, this one depicted a scene of a blood tainted battle, men swiping other heads of in one foul swoop, while others were stabbed in the gut, spilling intestines. Ino ignored the sicking picture looking out of a white flag of surrender.

A small gasp danced out of her parted lips, she saw the one she called her love, smiling to a woman on his horse. A hand flew up to her mouth, silencing sobs that threaten to fall from delicate lips, heart break ripped and tore at her chest, sorrow embraced her, jealousy and thought's of bloody murder whispered in her ears.

The woman was beautiful, no doubt about that, even from a distance she could she the sheer power of those eyes, the softness of her golden hair. Ino decided that she hated the woman with a passion, the woman that stole a smile from Master Uchiha…a smile she was meant to bring out.

**MAGIC**

"alight with one of white and purple, darkest of the greens touch your flame…a slather of holy water upon the symbol of bane" chanted Hidan, lighting each candle as he went, sprinkling holy water over the symbol of bane, taking a couple of steps back Hidan smirked.

The witch was now here so the spell must start.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, the boy was still gob smacked about the castle. "Moron are you going to shut your mouth…or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Naruto blushed and spluttered out "Bastard!" Sasuke pulled Naruto down to dive him a chase kiss, to anyone who saw them it looked as if the vampire was whispering to the other.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered worriedly "What about your brother?"

Sasuke smirked and said "No one can see us…for now anyway"

Naruto couldn't but smile and hit Sasuke over the head. Hard. Sasuke in turn pushed Naruto off his horse. Sasuke let out a low chuckle, Naruto landed in a heap, Naruto moved himself so he was at lest sitting upright, rubbing his sore head he gave the laughing vampire a half-hearted glare. Sasuke offered his hand to the disgruntled witch, "Come on idiot"

Naruto took the offered hand, smiling slightly, Sasuke pulled the other against him, Naruto could see his eyes dancing with mischief "What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his hand still clasped by the other in a protective hold.

"Sasuke…come on stop it" said Naruto, softly pushing Sasuke away.

"Fine" Sasuke grunted out, letting go of the warm hand. Sasuke turned to his horse, looking in to the fiery eyes, burning like the flames of hell. The demonic horse was ready to leave, he had done his part.

Sasuke raised his thumb to his mouth, resting it on his growing fangs. They grew an inch or so, Naruto looked at them in winder, thinking how much it would hurt to have those needle sharp pincers plunge into his neck.

Sasuke scrapped his thumb against one of them, drawing blood, bright, thick blood. Sasuke placed his blood coated thumb at the top of the animal's head trailing it down to the tip of its nose, leaving glinting red in its wake. The vampire muttered something Naruto couldn't make out. Watching in awe as the creature departed in a wisp of black flame.

The blonde boy could feel his jaw dropping. _'That was so freaking awesome!' _his mind screamed.

"What…what did you just do?" asked Naruto, eyes still wide as dinner-plates.

Sasuke turned to him and said "I just sent my summon back…nothing special"

"Nothing special? Sasuke! That was freaking amazing! After you teach me the flame thing…could you teach me how to do the summon thing?"

"As I said before maybe…that's if I don't get smothered with work…" Sasuke sighed, "I may not be able to see you very often" with that the vampire began walking off to the castle's heavy oak door. Naruto ran to catch up saying as he want, "You know I could just come and see you…can't I?"

Blue eyes wandered over the oak door, tracing every detail carved in, it looked like a dragon, sheer power seemed to radiate off the carving's eyes. It was standing on top of a massive amount of treasures, protecting it. Bat like wings spread out to the edge of the door. Naruto guessed that was why the castle was carved to resemble skulls and bones, the remains of the creature's victims, the greedy soldiers and knights that perished at the demon's breath.

"Wow…this castle is…a work of art!" exclaimed Naruto to which Sasuke nodded, not really understanding the witch's excitement, then again he did grow up in this hell. Sasuke rapped on the gate like door, taking to looking at Naruto through the corner of his eyes while they waited for the doorman.

**(Five minutes later)**

the magnificent door flung opened to revel a slouched man, eyes lazily gazing at them, his hands stuffed in his pockets, Naruto was sure that he had to bow to his master…or at lest welcome a guest.

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks, the other just shrugged and said "Welcome back Master Uchiha…I see you have the witch with you"

Naruto felt the dull brown eyes boring into his, being Naruto he had to do something and break the silence that had to settle upon them, he just couldn't stand the quite…it was just unnerving "I do have a name it's Naruto! Fuckwit!" then in a completely different tone he asked "What's yours?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief, who goes and yells at a guy and then asks his name polity? Obviously Naruto is who. The doorman gave Naruto an evaluating look and said "Troublesome…my name is Shikamaru" the doorman turned to Sasuke and to continue his speech "And Master Uchiha, the Blood Lord requested that you see right away"

With that said Shikamaru left for his post, calling up the shadows to take him away. Naruto stared dumbly at the spot where Shikamaru had just been, the dude was just devoured by darkness! That wasn't normal…then again nothing is anymore.

"Uh…Sasuke…what the hell was that?" Naruto asked, looking at the vampire, who acted as if nothing had happened.

"Shikamaru just left for his post that's all…why?"

"Cause the guy was just eaten by shadows!"

"And that's…bad?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto a strange look.

Naruto's jaw dropped once again, "Your saying that…that's normal for him?"

Sasuke shrugged; "I guess so…he is a lower class shadow demon…so yeah" Naruto just nodded dumbly "Right…"

"Welcome on moron lets get you acquainted with my dearest brother" Sasuke growled out, he wanted Itachi to nowhere near his Naruto…possessiveness runs though all vampires' veins though it flows though the Uchiha's stronger than others. They were known to fight tooth and nail to keep what they saw as theirs safe and in their arms.

"Whoa! Sasuke don't sound so enthusiastic!" laughed Naruto, brushing his hand against Sasuke's.

**MAGIC**

Naruto shivered as cold eyes swept over his small from. People say that Satan is the purest from of evil…Naruto didn't believe in that hoax, other say that nothing can be pure evil, Naruto used to believe that. But now he was having strong doubts.

This man, no this thing…screamed evil from his cold scarlet eyes to his formidable body. Naruto wanted to hide behind the other vampire, the one that looked very close to attacking the Blood Lord.

"So you are the last witch?" the Blood Lord asked voice low and deadly.

Naruto gave a nervous smile "Yeah…that's right"

Sasuke seemed to stiffen, Itachi frowned, why was Sasuke acting so strange? "Well witch to live in this castle you must work…what do you think little brother?"

Sasuke could feel his eyes bleed red, fuck! Itachi really knew how to piss him off. "What difference will my word make? You will just disregard it anyway brother" Sasuke hissed out, wanting nothing more than to rip the Blood Lord throat out, "But" Sasuke continued, "shouldn't Naruto have a say?"

Itachi gave a mock contemplating look and said, "Well…witch what do you wish to work as? And give me a reason"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for support, no way in fucking hell would he talk to this vampire unless someone was with him…Sasuke gave him a curt nod, not tearing his eyes from his brother.

"Well…um…maybe I could…I don't know…uh be Sasuke's personal assistant or something?" Naruto said, fighting desperately to keep his blush back. Itachi raised an eyebrow, he could hear how fast the witch's heart was beating was it because of fear? Or embarrassment over something?

"Reason?" Itachi asked, glacial voice ringing though the nearly empty council hall. Naruto jumped slightly and said "Well…he is the only one I really know…and well he is my friend…at lest I hope he is"

Why Sasuke couldn't help himself, not even the gods knew. His eyes softened as he looked over to Naruto momentarily forgetting his brother. "Moron…you know what you are to me, so don't question it"

Naruto flushed and gave Sasuke a warm smile. Itachi quirked the other brow, what did Sasuke mean by that? Well Itachi wasn't going to give himself a chance to find out, "Witch you can assist the concubines" Itachi let out a hollow laugh when Naruto's face drained of colour and the pretty smile vanished.

"But…but" Naruto stammered looking at him in disbelief, Itachi silenced him with a freezing look, "What I say is law witch you will learn that!" roared Itachi's thunderous voice.

Naruto bit down all pride and darted behind Sasuke, who bared his fangs and hissed at his elder, "You don't touch him understand brother?" his voice became more calm after turning to Naruto, still not moving his eyes from his brother. "Come on Naruto…I'll take you to your charges" eyes never leaving his brothers, Sasuke ushered Naruto out of the hall.

**MAGIC**

Sakura burst into tears at the story that Ino had weaved, Master Uchiha had given somebody else his affections! Somebody that wasn't her! The banshee wailed, hitting soft fists against the hard marble floor.

Hinata hid from the screeching woman, while Ino sobbed with her. Hinata shook her head; it was obvious that they were never going to win the heart that was incased in ice.

Heavy footfalls graced the three's ears, making the women quite down and sit obediently.

The door creaked open, revealing the objects of their depression. Sakura and Ino blushed and fluttered their thickly coated lashes at their Master, paying no mind to the person behind the handsome vampire.

"Master! You have come to take me with you no?" cried the banshee, flicking her rose coloured hair from her dull emerald eyes. Ino bristled and yelled "You idiot! He has come to take me with him! So stop being a try-hard!"

"Shut up the pair of you!" shouted Sasuke, already tried of the concubine's efforts to lay with him, honestly you would think no means no! The women shut their mouths as instructed, eyes diverted to the cold floor.

"Master…wh-why have you come to such a p-place?" Hinata asked, timid as a church mouse.

"You three now have a new caretaker, treat him fairly and kindly. If I find out that you in anyway shape or form offend or harm him I will personal see to your demise. Do I make myself clear?" said Sasuke, all three of the women bowed deeply, each ecstatic to meet their new toy.

A small blonde moved out from behind Sasuke, reminding Hinata of how the day would shyly peek from the night protective embrace. He was beautiful, she felt herself blush at the sight of the other…this must be what love was…wasn't it?

All three women to lost in their own thoughts didn't see the look that the vampire and witch sheared, if they did they would have known then and there that they would not worm their way in to either of the men's hearts. If only they had seen that the men looked for no ones eyes but the others.

**MAGIC**

Setting the multicoloured candles alight, Hidan smirked. Stage one of the spell will be over soon, placing each candle in an individual bowl all filled with different oils that represented the gods, Hidan began to chant

"Charge this candle strong and fast, to send the magic I will cast, and may this oil add its power, as the flame burns by the hour"

Hidan let out an exasperated sigh, stage one was complete other preparations had to be made by the next new moon, next month. Hidan removed the few things left askew and began walking off to his bad chambers. Leaving the flickering candles to burn.

**MAGIC**

Naruto seemed to get along with the women pretty well so Sasuke took it as his turn to leave, "Well I'll be leaving…I'll see you when I can Naruto" said Sasuke, who never expected to receive a armful of the blonde witch.

"Bye Sasuke" said Naruto giving the Uchiha a bone crushing hug.

"Okay moron…get off" Sasuke said, half heartily pushing the witch off, Naruto gave him a sheepish grin and let the vampire leave.

"Your really close to Master aren't you?" asked Sakura slowly getting up from the ground. Naruto looked at each of the concubines, they would have been beautiful once upon a time but now they looked sad and almost dead, hair had lost its luster, faces deadly pale and sunken in. Most of the castles inhabitants looked like this, Naruto hope that he wouldn't end up looking like death.

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Well you're going to tell us all about him while we dress you up!" chirped Ino, moving towards Naruto slowly.

"Why?" asked Naruto, even though he already had fair idea why.

"Well so we can make him fall in love with one of us…but he'll love me most!" cried Sakura, Naruto stiffened, why on earth would he to help them win Sasuke's heart when he himself was trying to grab it, lucky he had the advantage over them, that thought made him smile. But he really knew nothing of the vampire…so he couldn't help them with that.

Naruto decided that when he saw Sasuke next he would pump him for information. "Well I don't know…"

Sakura latched herself on his arm and whined "please, please, PLEASE!" Ino attached herself on his other arm begging as well. Hinata just sat back and refused to look at Naruto.

The witch sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke stalked down the dark halls, fuming at his brother's decision concerning Naruto new occupation. He would try and see Naruto tomorrow at latest…that was if he wasn't drowned in paper work, diplomacy or training.

Maybe he could take Naruto out into the garden tonight, even though his brother might be out, but under the new moon they might just be safe from the prying eyes of others.

Pushing open the door to his chamber, Sasuke flung himself on his bed, grunting into his pillow, enjoying the downy feathers inside of the fabric. He could sleep the rest of the day light away. But he had to meet with Neji this evening.

Something about a vision…how annoying.

**MAGIC**

Neji looked over to the weary Hidan, it was obvious that the high priest had just cast a spell; the nymph had tried to get information out of the man but only received harsh glares and snide comments.

He was banned from the enchantment temple. Why? Neji had clue.

Neji left for his chambers, expecting Master Uchiha to come soon, if he didn't show Neji would be punished by the goddesses that gave him the sight. Another dream had plagued his thoughts, telling him to speak to his Master and keep his Lord fumbling in the dark.

Worry nipped and chewed at his insides, why would the goddesses decide for him to speak? What good can come of it? Neji sighed as he open his door, moving over to the balcony, enjoying the feeling of the evening air caressing his pale face, running its invisible fingers though his dark locks.

**MAGIC**

Naruto had no idea how he ended up in a woman's kimono, or how he was coaxed into having all three of the concubine play with his hair and apply make-up…though he had to admit that he past of as a very beautiful woman.

"Okay you've had your fun could you let take all of this off now?" asked Naruto.

Ino frowned, "No, you may prefer pants but you really look nice in this kimono and I will not settle for a riff raff looking caretaker, so you'll keep the kimono on" the voice she used meant no arguments.

"How about the make-up?"

"We'll just change it a little…I mean we have to see what the blue will do to your skin!" said Sakura, already removing the old make-up in favor of the other colour. Naruto found out as soon as Sasuke left that being caretaker really meant he was their new dress up doll.

Naruto sighed; this really was going to be a very long and painful night.

**MAGIC**

(Night)

"Well what was so important about the vision that you called me here for?" asked Sasuke, looking into the starless night.

Neji joined Sasuke, looking for the non-existent moon, "Master it…it involved two people from what saw…lovers that are forbidden to one another…but I fear that you maybe involved in it some how Master…though I am still not sure of how"

Sasuke looked at Neji and asked "Is there anything else nymph?"

The nymph shook his head and said, "Mo my Master…but I beg you not to breath a word to anyone…it may result in the taking of your life"

Sasuke nodded curtly walking away from the troubled nymph, the vampire paid no mind to the prophets warning, he had to tell Naruto…if it concerned himself then it had to do with Naruto well.

He was afraid he would he would end up harming Naruto, if Neji's vision was what he thought. He may have just sent them both to their deaths, he clenched his fists tightly.

He would stop that, he would not let the other suffer because of him; he was not going to have one more death on his hands. Not anyone else. Never again. Sasuke nodded to reassure himself as his hand trailed over the concubine's door.

He opened the door, smirking at the sight of Naruto being abused by make-up…poor guy. "Idiot…I have to talk with you" said Sasuke ignoring the cries made by the women, Sasuke walked out of the room, closing the door, trying desperately to collect his scattered thoughts.

A couple of minutes later the door opened, Naruto walked out of the room, wearing the soft silver kimono, free of all make-up. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and uttered "Well what did you what to talk about?"

**TBC**

**Yosh! Finally! Sorry homework has been a killer, but better late then never right? **

–**Looks around to see angry reviewers- sorry! If you want me to hurry up send me a PM telling me too!** **This looks like it's my longest chapter so far! –Happy dance- anyway sorry and PLEASE review to tell me id this chapter sucked…that is all…I think.**

**The Witch.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: you know it and I know it…so don't make me say it!**

**Chapter ****10**

**So sorry! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

"_Well what did you what to talk about?"_

**The Magic within You**

Sasuke raked his fingers though his hair, while Naruto gave him a quizzical look. "Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped out of whatever was holding him, "What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Naruto, Sasuke shook his head and whispered "Not here…follow me" Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand.

He frowned when he felt Sasuke tense. "Sasuke…are you sure you're all right?" Sasuke's grip tightened "I…don't know…"

**MAGIC  
**

"Why do you think Master had to talk to Naruto?" asked Ino, fixing a clip in Sakura's hair, she stood back examining her work.

"Maybe Naruto's in trouble?" said Sakura fiddling with the dragonfly clip, earning a slap from the blonde concubine.

"I don't think so…a-at lest I hope not" piped Hinata, Ino turned to her, smiling evilly, "You like him don't you?" Hinata turned tomato red, "W-what! N-no Ino I-I don't"

Sakura smirked "Face it Hinata you have the hots for our new caretaker"

"N-no I-I think…I think I l-love him" she said quietly, Ino scoffed "How could you?"

"Tsk-tsk, tut-tut, love at first sight Ino" Sakura said, poking the blonde with her index finger.

"I guess…that's what happened to me and Master! We fell for each other once our eyes locked!" Ino said in a wistful voice.

"No way! He fell in love with me!" Hinata rolled her eyes at the fight the other two par-took in at lest she might just be able to steal her love's heart.

"Hey forehead I have an idea" Sakura fumed at the nickname but listened to Ino anyway, "How about we follow Master and Naruto?"

"Why?"

"Well we could separate them and get Master to ourselves and little Hinata gets Blondie" Sakura gave this little thought before nodding, "Come on Hinata"

Hinata looked up for her daydream, "Where?" Ino grabbed their thin coats while Sakura took Hinata's hand and lead them out of the door, Hinata's eyes widened "No. no! You two i-if the Blood Lord finds o-out!"

Sakura put her finger to Hinata's lips, "Now, now…if your quite he won't know"

"And besides…some rules were made to be broken Hinata so lighten up ok?" piped Ino grabbing both the concubines hands running out the door, "Now lets find your lover" chirped Sakura.

Hinata blushed "He is not my…lover" she whispered in weak protest.

"Yet" Ino said cheekily. The women ran swiftly down the empty corridor, looking out for the caretaker, a flash of blonde graced their eyes, along with verses of low whispers. Found them.

Ino and Sakura's heart skipped a beat looking at their beloved Master, while Hinata blushed at the sight of her new found love. They weren't far from the two men, but the words were still hard to understand, the three perform a simple charm to magnify their hearing, the words became clear, "Sasuke where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special to me…I hope you like it Naruto" the concubine shuddered at the sound of Sasuke's voice, as cold as ice, as soft as silk. They felt themselves smiling when the witch beamed at their vampire Master. Naruto let himself be whisked away by Sasuke, the women each curious in their own way decided to follow the strange couple.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke could hear the thundering heart beats of the concubine a mile away; he has to get Naruto and himself somewhere safe to disuse what they were doing with each other. Ducking quickly behind a corner he pushed Naruto flush against himself, muttering a few incantations they disappeared in an inferno of midnight flame.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking around the garden with his vampiric eyes, lovingly nicknamed the 'sharingan' by his elders.

"What the hell was that? And where the flaming hell are we?" asked the ever blunt Naruto,

"Well I transported us to my special place"

"Special place? You make it sound like you're talking about your freaking penis!" Sasuke chuckled at that statement, Naruto must be the most bipolar person he had ever meet, one minute he is happy to see you the next he is yelling at you…strange.

"Come on moron" said Sasuke walking off into the dark abyss of the rose garden, Naruto huffed, "You know full well that I can't see in the fucking dark bastard!"

Naruto let out a small squeak as strong arms embraced him from behind, "the let me be your only light in this starless night" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Honesty Sasuke"

Sasuke chuckled and nipped at Naruto's ear, making the witch's breath hitch. "Sasuke bastard! What if someone sees?"

"Who would Naruto? We are in an abandoned garden, even the Blood Lord does not dare set foot here" said Sasuke, kissing a blazing trail down Naruto's neck.

"Why?" asked Naruto between gasps of air, wow. Sasuke sure was talented.

"This is my place…my sanctuary…" Naruto twisted in Sasuke's grip coming face to face, even though Naruto could not see the look on Sasuke's face he could tell that something was haunting the vampire, Naruto moved his hand to cup Sasuke's cheek,

"Sasuke what's wrong?" not a answer moved from those pale lips, Naruto frowned and asked again, "Bastard you better tell me or I am leaving" Sasuke seemed to snap out of his trance.

Lips descended on his, Naruto was caught a little of guard but quickly responded, opening his mouth for Sasuke to sample, he felt Sasuke's tongue travel over every bit of his mouth, stopping to lap at his inner cheeks, Sasuke gently prodded at Naruto's tongue asking it to play, Naruto's arms snaked upward to wrap around Sasuke's neck. Fingers getting lost in the dark as night hair, Naruto's tongue softy collided with Sasuke's sending shivers down both the vampire and witch's spines, Sasuke moved his hands resting one on the nape of Naruto's neck the other on the small of the blonde's back. Naruto let out a small moan as Sasuke took his tongue into the sinful mouth and bean to suck on it.

Naruto pulled back slightly, needing to breath, but Sasuke seemed unfazed, the vampire began kissing, nipping and sucking at the witch's neck, earning small moans and rough tugs at his hair, "Sasuke not…ahh…now p-please" gasped Naruto, Sasuke growled and nipped harshly at the blonde's neck, making Naruto yelped battering the vampire away, glaring into what he hoped was Sasuke's eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke snapped, standing tall in the darkness, looking into his intended's eyes, a blue that sparkled with anger and regret, "Because it's not you…now could you cast a charm, spell or whatever to let me see you?" Naruto asked.

Crossing his arms and pouting, Sasuke did as he was told, clicking his fingers creating candles in mid air, upon the floating candles danced bright flames, each as black as the last, lyrics of songs began to whisper is his ears, why did every thing in this world remind him of a song? Either filled with remorse, love or screaming of bloody murder?

Naruto looked around the darkly lighted garden, dying roses, withered on their browning stalks, leaves black and rotting. A single swing rocking slowly, it was white, beautifully covered in ivy and climbing roses that had long since died. Naruto looked at Sasuke unsure of what to say…just like everything else in and around the castle would have once been breathtaking.

"So this is your place huh…it would of once been lovely" the vampire nodded and said,

"Yeah…when I was young my mother would take me here…push me on that swing…I used to pretend I was a eagle or a simple knighting gale…free from bonds"

"What do you mean Sasuke?" asked Naruto slowly walking over to the rusted swing, sitting on the seat not expecting Sasuke to start pushing him gently.

"You really want to know?' asked Sasuke, memories of his past whispered and danced around him, the vampire didn't want to relive them…but he would if Naruto asked.

"Yeah…"

"Fine but you have to tell me about yourself after"

Naruto turned his head and smiled, "Of course bastard my story could beat yours any day" Sasuke raised a slender brow,

"Really? Well alright…well my mother was a concubine to the king…from what I remember she was beautiful, hair as dark as the raven's feathers, eyes the colour of dusk. She was a favorite of the king, she loved him with all her heart…I guess that made it hard for her to accept that he had a wife, my mother was also betrothed to a witch of high statues as well, they never felt anything other then sibling love. So he allowed her to continue to please the king, this though made the king's wife green eyed, once her son was born she forever whispered veil things about my mother in his ears.

"my mother's betrothed lived in the castle as well, he was kind to my mother…he was I love with somebody as wellmother never meet her but it was said she was angel, I don't if she really was seeing as though it is highly unlikely or if that she was as breathtaking as one. Anyway when my mother found that she was pregnant with me, she let him use it as an excuse to leave with his own lover. I never saw him again."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "And…what happened next?"

Sasuke smirked as he continued, "mother raised me…I was treated well, respected and acknowledged as the king's second born, I was happy"

Sasuke stopped, thinking of what to say next, Naruto stopped swinging preferring to listen to the hypnotic voice then the rusting chains of the ivy covered swing.

"I once respected Itachi…I actually thought of him as a real brother…what a fool I was, once I was bonded to him, he killed them all…the friends I had, our father, his mother and he…he…he used the blood magic to force me to kill my mother I…I can still hear her telling me it was ok that she loved me…I was alone after that…doing as Itachi told me…living like the soulless creature I am, a puppet, a slave to blood. Nothing but a shadow…until I meet you…"

Naruto smiled and deadpanned "Sasuke you are cheesy you know that?" Sasuke let out a laughed and lent down for a sweet kiss,

"Yeah but only with you" Naruto smiled wider twisting the swings chains to spin around.

"You know…apart for having to hide this I don't think I'll mind living here"

Sasuke stopped his movements, holding the rusty chains in place, so Naruto was facing him, Sasuke lent down placing a soft kiss on the witch's lips. "Now tell me about yourself"

Naruto pouted, he wanted another kiss but he did promise…"Alright…it's not as…well messed up as yours but ok, since I was four I had lived with man Iruka, he from what I remember was really kind to me, unlike the other people that I meet. But because he worked as a full time teacher I was taken away from him…the only person to show me love. Heh then I was put into the foster care system, I jumped from home to home, strange things always happened around me when I got mad, I soon became known as the 'demon' so stupid but hey what can you do?

"Anyway when I was old enough I left and traveled, but the war had hit the humans hard, half the world destroyed…and as you know most of it belongs to your kind, so I stayed in Tokyo it was fun, crowed so when strange things happened to me I was safe."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and continued, "Then I was caught, tried for witchcraft and landed myself here…but I am glad…I never have meet you if I was actually careful of what I did" Naruto let out a soft laugh, it sounded like silver bells chiming with the summer breeze, absolutely beautiful to Sasuke's ears.

"Come on Naruto lets get back inside…you might get sick if you stay out to late" Naruto scoffed,

"Yeah right, you're just afraid of the dark" Sasuke raised an elegant brow at this, "Me? A _vampire_ afraid of the dark?"

Naruto smiled and moved in front of Sasuke, "Why not? I mean you can't be as manly as you pretend"

Sasuke smirked leaning down to whisper in Naruto's ear, "I could show you just how 'manly' I am of you want" Naruto squeaked and blushed as Sasuke's hand gave a firm grope to his backside. "Sasuke!" the vampire only smirked and walked off, knowing Naruto would follow, who would want to stay out in the middle of the night in a place where people were murdered?

**MAGIC**

Ino, Hinata and Sakura made their way back to their quarters, dragging their feet with every doll like step. Sakura was pissed at Naruto…the boy will have hell to pay!

Ino was not quite as mad as her floral headed counterpart, while Hinata just settled on being miserable, why would Naruto drop everything to run after Master Uchiha…she sighed, well the blonde boy knew Master the longest so that could be why.

A small gasp fell from her lips; she could have sworn that she just saw…no impossible Master Uchiha and Naruto? Together? The idea was not only laughable but forbidden as well. "Uh…Ino? We have to head back quickly" whispered Hinata, hurrying her slow pace.

The other concubine gave her a strange look, "Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because w-we just have to g-get there before Naruto does" Ino made an 'Oh' noise while Sakura grabbed both Hinata's hand and the dumbfounded blonde.

"Well move your fat asses!"

Ino huffed indignantly "my ass is not fat!"

Sakura turned her head and said, "Says you! You're not the one getting an eyeful of it while you dress yourself up asking us if it does look fat!"

Hinata only rolled her eyes, honesty, were these women five?

**MAGIC**

Sasuke moved his arms to rest around Naruto hips, allowing Naruto's arms to fall around his neck; a slow deep kiss is all they shared in the shadow of the hell crafted castle. Sasuke wanted Naruto to stay, Naruto didn't want to move from the sweet embrace, but any longer and people would start looking for their Master and the concubine's keeper.

So they parted, reluctantly but they left whispering sweet promises of another union. The vampire watched the back of his lover, smiling softly at the term lover. Sasuke decided to thank the concubines for forcing Naruto to wear the kimonos, they made him look less clumsy and much more graceful, the boy was simply beautiful Sasuke liked how the kimono swayed and shimmered as Naruto's hips moved, and to the smitten Vampire it was simply mesmerizing.

Sasuke stayed until the witch was out of sight, the Dark one made a fluid movement with his hands, calling up his common departure, flames as darks as night's wings lapped at his sides slowly dancing their way around his strong body until there was not a trace of vampire nor demonic flame.

**MAGIC**

Naruto walked into his chamber, a small, plain room attached to the concubine's quarters, he sighed wistfully, humming a song that had been stuck in his head since the candles were lighted with Sasuke's magic, "Dark light, come shine in her lost heart tonight, and blind, all fears that haunt her with you smile…"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he stopped singing and turned and came face to face with two mad concubines and one blushing Hinata. "What's all that about huh?" screeched Sakura, grabbing Naruto's arm roughly

"And that song too!" yelled Ino reaching for the other arm, Naruto was honesty worried, these were not only women but creatures of magical persuasion, these people are not to be messed with.

Harsh yanks almost dislocating his arms awoken something primal in Naruto, a great surge of power coiled though out the witch's body, knocking the three concubines to the ground, raw power pranced around Naruto, lapping at his sides and licking his face.

Sakura's eyes widened, it was pure white in colour…nothing, and not even angels had that much white energy. _'What is he?'_ she thought.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke stopped in mid-step, _'What the hell was that?'_ he thought, the surge of power had almost knocked him over, "Naruto" he breathed, he could feel the witch's essence beckoning him to the blonde, whispering for him to come, curling it's white tendrils around his body. Something was wrong.

Sasuke didn't feel like wasting time by calling up hell's flames instead he ran, vampire's are naturally stronger, smarter and faster than any other creature be it man or magical, they are able to make impossible feats come within reach.

Sasuke made some quick hand movements as he ran; the vampire felt the need to get there faster, calling on the silver-wind to make him run as fast as the gods of wind. Thus making him invisible to the naked eye.

He flung open the concubines door, stopping in shock, the silver-wind began to settle over his body, "Naruto?" he asked quietly, looking in disbelief at each of the concubines, and each was in a state of primitive defense.

The dryad Ino had flowers twirling around her, the flower of her birth, cosmos flowers. Sakura in the typical banshee fashion tried to look dangerous, eyes glowing like acid, nails long and sharp and her hair once short and tame was now long and wild. Little Hinata, a nymph would have an animal with they would relate to, for Hinata it must have been moths. She had over a hundred of moths, each soft purple in colour, circling around her. Typical, moths are just as beautiful as butterflies, just not as keen to show it.

Cold fear griped at Sasuke's heart, "Where's Naruto?" he repeated louder this time, Sakura let out a cold and bitter laugh and said,

"Why do you only care only for him and never for us?" Sasuke ignored her and walked off into the darker parts of the room. There he was. Naruto was hiding in a corner weeping softly, "Naruto…" whispered Sasuke, crouching down next to the crying blonde.

"I am sorry…I did it again…I am sorry" whispered Naruto, the boys deep blue eyes were clouded with a haunting past, Sasuke couldn't watch, "Naruto snap out of it!" whispered Sasuke harshly, Naruto looked up at him, cheeks tear stained and eyes red.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes?"

"You don't think I am a m-monster do you?" asked Naruto, tears brimming once more in those stunning eyes, Sasuke didn't care that the concubines were watching, he pulled Naruto into a warm hug, whispering in his ear,

"No…I could never think that of you Naruto never" Naruto let out a sob, grabbing onto Sasuke as if the vampire was his lifeline.

Sakura was dumbfounded, Ino shocked and Hinata heartbroken. The nymph could feel something powerful between the two…but it wasn't fair, "Why are they hugging Ino?" asked Sakura,

Ino replied with, "Maybe they are closer friends then we thought" Ino nodded to herself, yep. That was why they were hugging so tightly and whispering sweet things to one another because they were really good friends. Sakura nodded, convincing herself of that as well. Hinata bit back sobs and pretended to go along with what the others were saying, even though her heart was telling her that it was wrong, they were something more then simple friends, something deeper and much more powerful.

**MAGIC**

Itachi frowned at the surge but dismissed it, it was probably just the witch getting used to his powers, Itachi idly flicked off nonexistent dust from his shirt. He made his way down to the temple to see Hidan.

The Blood Lord ripped open the doors to the temple, blowing out sacrificial candles as he walked by, the damn nymph was at work again, candles symbolizing gods of light and happiness littered the area, he knew that worshipping gods other then the Blood Lord meant death, but the nymph never listened, the man will pay for his deceit.

"Ah…lord I see that you are here" said Hidan, stepping over the candles, "What did you call me for Hidan?"

"To inform you that stage one has been completed and that the nymph has left the castle"

Itachi brow raised, "Really…well he won't be missed"

"Don't you wan to find him?" asked Hidan.

"Nope…I want the second stage started" Hidan shook his head, "No can do you have to wait"

"Fine" Itachi snarled out, walking away for the temple.

**MAGIC**

"Come on Naruto you're not staying here" whispered Sasuke picking the boy up bridal style, Naruto only nodded moving his head deeper into the vampire's chest.

"Master Uchiha! Where are you taking him?" asked Ino, the flowers long since vanished.

"To my chamber he needs proper attention" with that Sasuke left with Naruto sleeping in his arms.

"Why on earth is he doing that for Naruto?" asked Sakura, brushing her now short hair from her face.

"They h-have a bond" squeaked Hinata, watching sadly as her moths disappeared in shimmers of purple dust, "I wonder what type though…" said Ino, taking her kimono off in favor of a night gown.

"I think they are just really good friends" said Sakura as both her and Hinata did the same as Ino, Hinata shook her head as she got into her scratchy bed, digging her head into the hard pillow.

"Maybe…" Ino said with a little uncertainty as she fell on her bed, "Night" Sakura said, snuggling into the thin covers, "Night" Ino murmured, Hinata said nothing to lost in her thoughts, why was Master Uchiha acting that way towards Naruto? And why did Naruto let him? Before she could of sworn that she imagined the sight of Master Uchiha and Naruto in a passionate and loving embrace, but now she was not so sure that it was just an over active imagination.

But Master Uchiha knows what well happen with them if they are caught so why do it in the first place? Something Ino said came to mind _'some rules were made to be broken Hinata so lighten up ok?'_ maybe this rule against the same sex couples was just one of those rules…she sighed deeply, but it really hurt to think that Naruto was happier with somebody other then herself.

**MAGIC**

Sasuke looked at the blonde who was sleeping in his bed, Sasuke could have sworn to high heaven that the boy was an angel, he was beautiful in everyway, and Sasuke really couldn't find anything he didn't love about him.

Sasuke stopped to think…love? Could that be what he felt for Naruto? Infatuation yes…but love? Maybe…but he had not known Naruto for long, but his mother always told him to believe in 'love at first sight' maybe love was the feeling that he felt for the witch…but love seemed like such a contradicting word, it seems too strong yet too weak at the same time.

Sasuke shook his head, gods it was confusing, he smiled softly, stroking the cheeks of the blonde angel that graced him with his presents. Sasuke bent down giving the witch a small, tender kiss on the temple.

"Sleep well moron…for tomorrow will always be worse" he whispered, his soft voice filled with melancholy, Naruto shifted slightly but fell back into his dream land with a small smile carved into his face.

Sasuke considered sleeping next to Naruto but it would look suspicious if he did, he reluctantly moved himself off the bed but he only got half way due to the fact that Naruto's arms were holding him down, "Please stay Sasuke" said Naruto, resting his head on Sasuke's back.

"But is we are caught" Naruto nuzzled his head further into Sasuke's night shirt, "It doesn't matter does it?" asked Naruto clutching tighter.

"Fine…I'll stay" he whispered, undoing Naruto's hands from him and placing butterfly kisses on them.

"Thanks" Naruto murmured as Sasuke pushed him into the bed.

"Welcome" Sasuke whispered, lying along side of the witch, Naruto turned to his side so he could face Sasuke, blushing at the fact they were in bed together.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing Sasuke nothing at all" Sasuke frowned slightly but settled on kissing Naruto's lips rather than questioning further, Naruto opened his lips for Sasuke as the vampire nipped at his lips, letting the vampire claim his mouth, Naruto let out a mewl as Sasuke playful nipped at his tongue, as they parted Naruto watch Sasuke in fascination.

The vampire's eyes were glowing a faint red but there was nothing evil or bad in the eyes…just a content and loving look. Naruto blushed as Sasuke straddled his waist holding his hands above his head; Naruto was now completely helpless against Sasuke's will. Sasuke kept both of Naruto's hands trapped with one of his own, while his other hand trailed down the slender arms, stopping at tanned cheeks stroking at the whisker marks, Sasuke traced the scares with his lips making the boy beneath him shudder.

"Sasuke we have to stop" Naruto gasped out, eyelids growing heavy with each intoxicating kiss that was placed on his skin, it felt like the vampire was worshipping the witch skin, body and heart. "Very well Naruto" Sasuke bit out giving the boy on last kiss before rolling off him.

Naruto curled up next to the vampire, nuzzling the hard flesh of Sasuke's taut chest. A purring sound escaped Naruto as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his smaller body. They lay there whispering sweet nothings to each other, telling stories and finally they fell asleep in each others arms with one question floating within their minds, _'Do I love him?"_

**TBC**

**And done…I really wrote that didn't I? Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review I may not be able to update soon…I have too many assessments to finish so I spent time on this instead of work so…review for me please?**

**The (procrastinating) Witch.**


End file.
